


The Independant Variable

by DaronwyK



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: A re-imagining of the Joker's Escape and the relationship with his dear Dr. Quinzel.





	1. There are Always Consequences

 

Harleen Quinzel was a fool. She was huddled under her desk, listening to the chaos erupting outside her locked office door. She squeezed her eyes shut hearing the screams of guards, nurses, and her fellow therapists. She heard the patients howling as they were set loose, a mad scatter of the worst of Gotham's criminals all to hide the mastermind behind it. She'd helped him get his goons in, but then they'd started opening cells and left her behind. She'd run to her office, trying to barricade herself in but she could hear the splintering of the door as some of the residents of Arkham started breaking through. All she had was a letter opener. She gripped it tightly, hoping that some miracle occurred to save her.

 

The first of the patients broke in and they overturned the desk, hands grabbing at her. She stabbed at them, until the letter opener grew too slick with blood and it slipped from her grasp. One of the men grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her through the halls. Others cheered him on, peeling off to look for other victims. She clawed at his hand, screaming as he headed for one of the old treatment rooms. She knew that it was likely that she was about to die...and not cleanly. She didn't recognize the man dragging her, obviously one of the other doctor's patients. She felt her nails breaking as she tried to make him release the grip on her hair, animal instincts kicking in to just survive this. She couldn't run so she had to fight. He hurled her through the door and her head struck the edge of the metal exam table and everything went black.

 

Pain was what woke her, a hand around her throat...burning, searing pain between her legs. Distantly she heard heard the door bang open, and her heart sank. Not more of them. God no. She opened her eyes only to see the man's head explode in a spray of blood, brains, and bits of bone. A man in a Panda suit hauled the body off of her and another man helped him wrestle her up onto the exam table. She didn't even fight, eyes locked on her rescuer. He was standing there, wearing only the orange Arkham issued pants. His white skin contrasting with black vivid tattoos. The look in his eyes terrified her, even more than her now very dead rapist.

 

"Strap her down, and then get out. Guard the door." He ordered his men, eyes unflinching as they strapped her down and left, very quickly.

 

Harleen could only look up at the ceiling now, the strap biting into her forehead. She jumped as she felt a single finger trailing up her leg, along her side and then up her throat, tracing the angry red marks. She could only imagine what she looked like, clothing torn and covered in blood and gore.

 

He made a harsh sound with his tongue, then grabbing the harsh overhead light and drawing it down, blinding her. "I'm very disappointed with you Doctor." He said, pulling on a pair of purple gloves.

 

"I did everything you asked, I helped you." She protested, trying to shake her head. "Please Mr. J..." She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

 

"You let someone else touch you." He slammed his hands down on the metal table. "You barely made a scratch on him and no one is allowed to hurt you but me." He whispered the last words into her ear. "Actions have consequences Doctor Quinzel. Do you remember saying that to me?" He drew back, seeing the ECT machine. He turned it on, grabbing the leather strap.

 

"I remember, Mr. J." Harleen was shaking but she knew better than to beg. He held the strap to her lips and she opened her mouth, biting down on it. She had never authorized the use of this barbaric machine on any of her patients but she knew that it had been used on the Joker by others. She was just the last in a long list of doctors to try sneaking a peek behind that terrifying curtain. She saw him bringing the paddles down and she looked up and met his eyes boldly, daring him to do it.

 

The Joker touched them to her temples, fascinated as her body arched, jerking against the restraints. He had to punish her, not because the rape was her fault, even he was not that twisted, no he needed to punish her because she'd made him feel for her. When he'd heard her screams he'd stopped his escape and retraced his steps to find her. The pure, blinding, consuming rage he'd felt seeing the man on top of her had actually shaken him. Somewhere, in all those session where he'd been playing with her head, she had wormed her way into his. He wanted to cut it out and set it on fire. He pulled the paddles away and watched for a moment, wondering if he'd actually killed her. He set the paddles aside and touched her throat delicately, feeling the fluttering of her pulse just under the skin. He removed the leather strap and couldn't help but stroke her face, leaning down to brush his lips against her temple. "See you soon Princess." he said and straightened, walking out of the treatment room and leaving the helpless doctor behind. The Sirens could be heard in the distance. He left a scrawled message on the glass door in lipstick, a warning and promise to anyone stupid enough to touch his girl again.

_'She's Mine. ~J'_

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Commissioner Gordon had seen a lot of shit in his time at the GCPD, but the scene at the Asylum set the hair on the back of his neck standing up and chills ghosting over his skin. The remaining 'patients' were locked back in their wards, and paramedics and the coroner's office were working through the building searching desperately to find survivors. He walked through the halls, moving to the side as a pair of Coroner's assistants walked out with another body bag. The floor was tacky underfoot, blood drying in pools. he heard a commotion over the radios and he grabbed a paramedic who was running towards the elevator. "What's going on?"

 

"We found a survivor, up on 2." He said and held the door for Gordon.  

 

"Is this the first?" Gordon asked, not yet having been caught up by the scene lead.

 

"Yes Sir." The paramedic said, face tense as the elevator moved upwards. It opened on the 2nd floor and he saw a couple uniforms waving the paramedic down the hall. It was clear this was the floor that housed most of the private offices and treatment rooms. Gordon stopped as they reached the room where all the commotion was centered around. He entered, seeing the body on the floor and then he saw the woman being lifted carefully onto a stretcher. She was covered in blood and thicker things, her clothing ripped and torn. They got her transferred quickly and were wheeling her out. Once she was gone Gordon started examining the scene, keeping out of the way of the crime scene techs. He saw the video camera in the corner of the ceiling. "Pull the recordings and get them to the station as soon as possible." he said to one of the Detectives.

 

"Yes Commissioner." The man said and left quickly to see to it.

 

He watched the man go and noticed something smeared on the glass of the treatment room door. He slipped on a pair of gloves and moved the door to read the message and he didn't need anyone to explain who 'J' was. "I want a protective detail outside that woman's hospital room until further notice and reports on her condition." he said and left quickly, needing to review the footage from this room. He took the stairs down, leaving the elevator clear for the teams removing bodies and evidence. The Joker had some connection to this woman, but had left her alive though clearly not undamaged. It was puzzling to him.

 

Once back at the GCPD he sat down in his office and called to the Hospital, wanting an update on the woman. It was sometime on hold when the doctor came on the line.

 

"This is Doctor Wells."

 

"I need an update on your patient from the massacre at the Asylum, Doctor." He tried not to be impatient with the man.

 

"Her name is Doctor Harleen Quinzel. She'd been the victim of a fairly vicious sexual assault, there's head trauma, and electrical burns on her temples. From what the paramedics told me about the scene I believe she was subjected to shocks from an Electroconvulsive Therapy machine. We have her stable but until she wakes up, it's impossible to know how much damage has been done. I'll keep you updated on her condition as it progresses."

 

"Thank you Doctor Wells, I've assigned a couple officers for her protection as many of the patients from the Asylum are still at large." he explained.

 

"We have her in a private room to keep the media away as well. Goodnight Commissioner." The Doctor hung up, having plenty of other patients to see to.

 

Gordon hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose, just as there was a knock at his door.

 

"Sir? I have the tapes from the treatment room ready for you." A lab tech popped his head in.

 

"Thank you, leave them on the desk there." He said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. He saw a shadow on his balcony and once the lab tech was gone he locked his office door and went to open the window. Gotham's dark knight was standing on the narrow ledge and came in. "I was just about to review some footage from the escape." He said.

 

"How many dead?" Batman asked, having arrived just behind the police.

 

"So far the body count is over 20, with four missing and one of the doctors hospitalized. Her name was Doctor Harleen Quinzel. She was the only one found alive." Gordon said and grabbed the tape, going and popping it into the machine. "The officers are pulling her files to see if we can identify a reason she was left alive, but the room we found her in had a camera in it." He fast forwarded through the day, to when the door was crashed open and the blonde doctor was bodily hurled into the room, hitting her head awkwardly on the metal table. He couldn't help but close his eyes a moment as the man tore at her clothing, his intents very clear as he began to rape her. He saw the man's hands closing around the woman's slender throat and then there was movement, a very familiar figure entered the room behind the rapist as he moved into the doctor with vicious thrusts of his hips. The look on the Joker's face would have frozen over hell itself as he pulled his gun and literally blew the man's head off.

 

Gordon and Batman both watched as the Joker interacted with the woman, rather than completing what had seemed like a rescue evolved into more torture as he electrocuted her. Then it got even stranger as he watched the Joker take his time before leaving, caressing her face almost tenderly and then kissing her temple before leaving her there. "What in God's name..."

 

"Let me know what you find out about her interactions with Joker." Batman said, wondering if the Joker finally had a weakness he could exploit. He'd never seen the villain behave like this with anyone. "We need to know if she was involved with the breakout."

 

"She's currently unconscious and under guard at the Hospital, so we'll know if he tries to contact her." Gordon said. "I hope she's just an innocent caught in the middle of all this, I'd hate to have to lock her up after this happened to her."

 

"For her sake, I hope so too." Batman said. "Once you have a full list of who's missing, get me up to speed."

 

"I should have it by morning." Gordon said as he put the tape away in his desk. He turned and Batman was simply gone. It was going to be a long night of sorting through this nightmare.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harleen was lost in her mind, bits and pieces swirling around her. Gunfire, pain, blood, and always *him*. His laugh, his eyes, even the odd soft touch of his fingers on those rare moments he'd been able to touch her. There were other sounds now, his voice just audible over the rain as she sat outside his cell late one night. There was another sound cutting through and her eyelids fluttered. It was the scratching of a pen on the clipboard attached to the foot of her bed. She groaned as the light stabbed her eyes. She lifted a hand to cover her eyes.

 

"Ms. Quinzel?" The nurse exclaimed and the clipboard clattered against the foot of the bed as she rushed up to her, and turned the lights down. "Is that better?" She asked.

 

"Thank you." Her voice was rough, throat and mouth so dry. "Water?" She asked, feeling weak as a kitten. Her eyes opened cautiously again, the dimmer light easier to handle. There were vases of flowers on the bedside table, one in particular catching her eye. The roses were a deep rich purple. She looked away from them as the nurse handed her a paper cup with some water in it. It felt instantly better on her throat. "What happened?"

 

"I'll get the doctor for you, he can explain everything." There was a look of pity on the nurse's face that made Harleen's stomach drop. She was left alone and her hand reached over to the card on the purple roses. She opened it and read the few simple words and knew instantly who they were from.

_'For My Girl.'_

 

The little card fell from her fingers, as the doctor came in. He did a few quick checks of her vitals and checked her pupils. Then he sat on the chair beside the bed. "What do you remember Doctor Quinzel?" He asked to start with. He needed to know how extensive her memory loss was.

 

"There was gunfire, patients loose in the facility. I ran for my office, I remember locking the door and hiding under my desk." She said, trying to recall. "I remember being grabbed, but everything gets fragmented after." She said, hoping some of what she was remembering in flashes hadn't actually happened.

 

The doctor took a breath and met her eyes. "You were the victim of a sexual assault, and were also subjected to unmedicated ECT." He said quietly. "You were unconscious for three days, and has several small seizures after you were admitted. They appear to have stopped. We've sent blood to screen for blood borne disease and any STDs you may have been exposed to. We can provide you with someone to talk to, if you want to talk about anything." He said, seeing the young woman start to pale.

 

Harleen felt her heartrate picking up, breathing growing faster and shallower. She knew instantly that she was having a panic attack. She closed her eyes and looked down at the card in her lap, forcing herself to slow her breathing down. She remembered his face, the gun as he'd killed the man hurting her.  

 

"Ms. Quinzel...do you need something to help you calm down?" Normally Dr. Wells would have just had the nurse administer some valium to help her calm down but he was extending some professional courtesy.

 

She shook her head and then looked up. "No...I need to feel this, process it." She said to him. "How long will I need to stay here in the hospital?" She was composing herself, pulling back into herself to try and appear as 'normal' as she could.

 

"I'd like to keep you here at least a few more days for observation and to wait for your tests to come back in. Now, Dr. Leland has been asking to see you and now that you're awake I see no reason to restrict visitors, if you feel up to it." Dr. Wells tried to be comforting, not his strong suit but he was trying. "Also the police would like to speak to you, I've explained your memories might not return but they say its just a formality."

 

Harleen nodded, feeling her heartrate pick up. She'd helped one of her patients escape, if they tied her to it she'd end up in jail or worse. "Of course." She said, knowing that was what was expected. Her immediate instinct was to run but she knew that right now the best thing she could do was play along and hope they couldn't pin this on her. "Whenever they need to." She said, putting on a show of trying to be brave.

 

"I'll them know. For now, just rest and take everything slow. You've been through a lot, Dr. Quinzel, it's going to take time to heal." He said gently.

 

"I know, thank you Doctor." She said and laid back on the bed, feeling more than a little overwhelmed. He'd left her behind and now she had to face all the consequences alone. Why had he left her alive? It made no sense to her. Other than the nurse bringing her some lunch she was left alone to wrestle with her thoughts and the fragments of memory left to her. She laid on her side and stared at the roses he'd left for her, they really were beautiful. A ghost of a memory came to her, his lips on her skin whispering something to her, a secret that she just couldn't remember. He had saved her, but he'd left her too. He never helped without also hurting, he'd said that once. There was never real change without pain, everything had a price and it was stupid to believe otherwise. She hurt inside now...did that mean she was changing? 'Tell me what it means Mr. J....please tell me.' She thought to herself as she laid there, staring at the purple roses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting a feel for my take on Harley at this point. As usual, all characters belong to the DC Universe and not me ;-)


	2. Victim and Perpetrator

 

_Harleen lingered behind Dr. Leland as they walked the infamous level 4 where the worst dregs of Gotham were housed. Her eyes were held in the intense gaze of one of the Asylum's most notorious and violent patients, the Joker himself. She was just an intern here, she knew her main job would be doing standard forms and tests for the lower risk offenders, but there was something in this man's eyes that wouldn't release her. Then he winked at her and pushed away from the glass that separated his cell from the hallway, dismissing her._

 

_"Dr. Quinzel, have you heard anything I've said to you?" Dr. Leland said with a touch of exasperation in her voice._

 

_"Of course Dr. Leland, but I won't be working on this level so I wasn't too concerned about the security protocols." She admitted a little bashfully. "I read your paper on Professor Crane, I admit it had me a little curious so I was looking to see if I could spot him."_

 

_"He's in the last cell just ahead. And you're right, you will not be working with patients on this level without strict supervision for some time yet, for your own safety. We had a doctor killed last year, as a result a lot of the protocols have been updated." She explained. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She gave the younger woman a smile._

 

_"I'll be careful, I promise Dr. Leland." She said, keeping herself from letting her eyes wander again. The memory of the Joker's gaze was burned into her mind though, and left chills chasing down her spine. "I know I won't be working with any of these patients for a while, but would it be all right to review some of their cases...just to further my own understanding?" She asked._

 

_"I don't see the harm. Your doctorate paper was brilliant, to be honest we were surprised to get your application. You could have applied anywhere. What made you choose Arkham?" She asked as they left the ward._

 

_"I've always had an interest in criminal psychology and I wanted to try and further my understanding of how mental illness can impact criminality. I couldn't think of a place better suited to learn more than here." She said. "And I'd like to try and help some of these people...even if I know the very worst cases are probably beyond any help."  She added, realizing that speaking as if Arkham was merely a resource for her own benefit was likely not the best way to make a good impression on the senior doctor._

 

_Dr. Leland smiled at her indulgently. The shiny enthusiasm would fade soon enough on it's own, she didn't want to dampen it prematurely. "Well, we'll ease you into it and see how you do."_

  _  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, it's good to see you're awake." Joan Leland said as she came to sit by Harleen's bedside, a small overnight bag sitting on the floor. "I got the super at your building to let me into your place and put together some things for you. I hope that was ok?"

 

Harley smiled and nodded. "That was very nice of you, Joan. Thank you." She said, looking forward to getting out of these uncomfortable hospital robes and into her own pajamas. She felt so uncomfortable, trying to pretend that she was fine when she had a million emotions running through her. She jumped a little as  Joan touched her hand, not realizing she'd been lost in her own thoughts.

 

"If you want to talk about what happened...just know we're all here for you." Joan said, sadness in her eyes as she saw Harleen withdrawing from even casual physical contact. It was understandable after the trauma she'd been subjected to. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

 

"It's not your fault Joan." Harley said, not understanding the look of guilt and pity on her friend's face.

 

"I should never have assigned you to him...maybe if I'd just kept you to the low risk patients you wouldn't have been there late that night. You didn't start staying late until you started working with him." Joan said quietly.

 

"You don't know that. I'm just glad you weren't there too." She said honestly, so grateful that her one friend in that place had been far, far away from the Asylum that night. She reached over and took Joan's hand, squeezing tightly. "I'll get through this...I'm tougher than I look." She said, some steel in her voice.

 

"You don't have to pretend Harleen. What you went through...no one would think any less of you." Joan said, seeing the younger woman putting up walls.

 

"This is what I need to do to get through this...ok?" Harley cut her off, sharply squeezing her hand before releasing it. "I can't do this right now...I'm *not* a victim, and I will not let anyone treat me that way." She shook her head. "I knew the risks when I took the job, you all made me very aware. So please, just let me do this the way I need to." She was holding onto herself by a thread right now, clinging hard to Doctor Harleen Quinzel, if she let go she was afraid of what she'd find at the bottom of the pit she was staring into.

 

"Ok Harleen, whatever you need." Joan said softly. "I brought you some clean pajamas, some toiletries, a couple of books and I picked you up a couple magazines. I figured you could use something to pass the time."

 

Harley smiled, about to thank her again when a man poked his head in.

 

"I hate to interrupt but I need to have a word with Dr. Quinzel." The older man said as he came in. She didn't need him to tell her that he was a cop, he had the air of one and Harley felt cold inside. "I'm Commissioner Gordon. It's just a few routine questions, I realize you're still recovering from your ordeal."

 

"Do you want me to stay?" Joan asked Harleen.

 

"No, I'll be fine Joan. I'll see you later?" She said to her friend, summoning a shaky smile.

 

"I'll come by in the morning." Joan stood and touched her hand again before leaving.

 

Harley picked a little at the blanket on the bed, clearly uncomfortable. "Maybe you can tell me what happened, no one's said anything and they haven't let me watch the news at all." She asked, making herself raise her eyes to look at him.

 

"I asked them not to, until we'd had a chance to speak. I need you tell me what you can remember from the night of the breakout." Jim Gordon said, trying to be non-threatening. He could clearly see that the poor woman was traumatized.

 

"I was finishing my rounds when I heard the gunfire start, I headed for the staircase and ran for my office on the 2nd floor. I didn't think I could make it to the normal safe zone on the ground floor, I could hear screams coming from down there." She let a bit of a tremor enter her voice. "I locked the door of my office and hid under the desk, I kept hoping that no one would know I was in there and they'd just pass my office by, but someone must have seen me. I remember them breaking in and grabbing me, but everything after that just get very disjointed." She wrapped her arms around her middle, a classic protective gesture. "Why are there officers outside my room?"

 

"Because the Joker is still at large and a message he left near your body leads me to believe that he may try to reach out to you. Your doctor tells me that you should be well enough to go home in a few days, I'd like to put you into protective custody." He said.

 

Harley let out a harsh laugh. "If he really wants to hurt me, Commissioner, he'll find a way to do it, with or without police protection. I think you know that." She met his eyes, and saw the understanding there.

 

"What was your relationship with the Joker, Doctor?" Gordon asked her, trying not to insinuate anything.

 

"I was his psychiatrist, and he was my patient. That is all." She said firmly, letting herself sound offended. "He's a classic Psychopath, Commissioner Gordon, he can be charming and is highly intelligent but I have never forgotten who and what he really is. Do you think I helped him?" She let the volume of her voice raise, surrendering to the anger. Anger was normal and expected.

 

"No, of course not. We're just trying to understand why he would have left you alive." He said, holding up a hand to stave off her anger. The Doctor had warned him that she might be very emotional, and he did not want her upset.

 

"Maybe because I was nice to him, maybe he thought letting me live was more punishment than killing me, maybe he thought it was funny to try and make you think that there was something going on. I have no idea, and I don't want to know." She said, shaking her head. "There's enough scary things in my head right now, I don't want to think about the scary things in his." Her blue eyes almost pleaded with him.

 

"Do you want to know what he wrote?" Gordon asked her after a moment, trying to put a finger on the odd feeling he was getting. One of the vases of flowers caught his eye. Purple roses.

 

Harley nodded very slightly. "I need to know, I don't want to, but I think I need to." She said.

 

He opened the file on his lap and placed the crime scene photo in front of her. It had been cropped in around the words 'She's Mine ~ J'. He watched as the doctor picked up the photo, eyes on the scrawled words for a long time. He saw her pale and then flush, pushing the photo back at him. There was an unreadable expression on her face. "Do you know what he meant? You were his doctor longer than anyone else at the Asylum, Dr. Arkham said that you were the only one he actually talked to. Give me some insights, please Dr. Quinzel."  

 

Harley shook her head and then took a shaky breath. "He only talked to me because I treated him like a human being...no one else ever had." She reached for her glass of water and took a sip, trying to clear the dryness closing up her throat. "He's not capable of the kinds of emotions you and I are, what he's likely feeling is simple possession. We spent hours together every week, for months. His obsession should fade now that he has old distractions back in his life, and outlets for his compulsive nature. I don't think I'm in any real danger, not now. If he had other plans for me, he'd have simply taken me from the Asylum." She said, trying to convince him that was true. Clinically she knew that if he really had developed an obsession with her, only her death would really end it but involving the police would only put more innocent lives in the way.  

 

He nodded. "I'm going to leave you my card. If you need anything at all, night or day, just call me." He said. "I hope you feel better soon Doctor." The Commissioner said and stood, pausing. "Beautiful flowers, I especially like these." He said reaching out to touch the purple roses, seeing there was no card on them like the other bouquets.

 

"I wish I knew who'd sent them, there wasn't a card." She said with a soft smile. She was a little startled with how easily the lie had slipped out, but the card was tucked safely away in her book.

 

The Commissioner just nodded and took his leave, something nagging at him as he headed out of the Hospital. Everything she said rung true, but he just couldn't understand what he'd seen on that tape. He'd had nightmares about it, watching the Joker caress the woman's face almost tenderly, kissing her in a very intimate way. He couldn't believe that was the first time he'd ever touched her. He needed to get the Doctor's session tapes and start reviewing them.

 

Back in the Hospital room Harley got up out of the bed, removing her own IV. She couldn't stay here anymore. She grabbed the bag Joan had brought her and went to the bathroom, immensely grateful to see that there was also a set of street clothes in the bottom, and a pair of deck shoes. She got dressed, wincing as clothing slid over bruises. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. She went back into the room just as a nurse was coming in.

 

"Ms. Quinzel, you need to get back into bed." The nurse looked shocked.

 

"I'm leaving, get my discharge papers and my personal effects." She said shaking her head. The nurse all but ran out of the room to find Dr. Wells. She knew that she would have to sign out against medical advice but she needed to be at home, she needed out of here. The cops outside the door, the smell of the industrial cleaners and the hum of the lights...it was too much.

 

She didn't have to wait long as Dr. Wells strode into the room. "Dr. Quinzel, I would really prefer you remain at least another day for observation. I'm not comfortable discharging you without your bloodwork back."

 

"And I'm not comfortable staying here. I need to go home Dr. Wells, I'll sign the forms saying I'm leaving against medical advice but I just can't stay *here*." She said, feeling her heartrate picking up again. "If something shows up in my bloodwork I'll come back in, but I need to be somewhere I feel safe and comfortable."

 

"All right." He said, hearing the edge of panic in her voice. "We'll get all the forms and the nurse will get your personal effects from the nurses' station. Your clothing was taken as evidence but your keys, and phone were in your lab coat pocket and we kept those for you." He said and soon he had all the forms for her to sign. He still thought it was a mistake for her to go but he understood her need to get out of an institutional setting after the trauma she'd suffered at the Asylum. He handed her the bag with her things in it and left her to gather bag. "One of the nurses will take you down to the lobby in a wheelchair, Hospital policy." he smiled.

 

Harley nodded as she took the cellphone out of the bag. It wasn't hers. She turned it on and saw a message on the screen, from just five minutes ago. ' _Black SUV waiting out front, driver will take you home. Don't make a scene.'_ Harley closed the screen and slipped it into her pocket. How had he known she was leaving? The obvious answer was that someone on staff here was in his pocket, just like a few people at the Asylum had been. She could tell the cops but what if it was one of them? She shook her head and when the nurse came in she sat down in the wheelchair and put her overnight bag on her lap, after a second's debate she grabbed the purple roses in the beautiful crystal vase and took that as well.

 

"Is someone coming to pick you up?" The nurse asked with a kind smile.

 

"Yeah, a friend's coming to get me." She said making herself smile, her heart was pounding however as she was wheeled through the hospital, past the confused looking officers and into the lobby. She stood and left, not looking back. The man the was standing there holding open the door of the black SUV was very familiar though. He'd been the man who organized the escape, Joker's right hand man, Jonny Frost.

 

"Good to see ya looking better, Doc." He said with a nod. "Lets get you home, safe and sound." He took her bag and helped her get into the back seat. He didn't get the Joker's obsession with this dame, but clearly there was something about her that had his interest. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. He put her bag in the trunk and got into the driver's seat and slipped out into traffic. "You doing ok Doc?" He asked as they drove.

 

"As well as can be expected." She said quietly. "You knew he was going leave me there, didn't you?" She met his eyes in the rear view mirror.

 

"Yeah, nothing personal Doc, it's just business. Didn't want to see ya get hurt though. You're a nice lady, too nice to be mixed up in this." He said honestly. "Boss said to tell you that he'd be keeping an eye, but you've got nothing to worry about from the cops. We covered your tracks for you." It'd be pinned on two of the missing guards, they'd hidden the bodies and planted cash in their homes.

 

She nodded quietly. "Thanks." That was some relief at least. "What's he going to do with me Frost?" She asked after a moment, honestly afraid.

 

"I don't know Doc, he's the only one that can answer that." He gave her the respect of an honest answer. "But you're in now, and there ain't no way out. So you do what you're told, when you're told and you should be ok." Once you did a favour for a man like the Joker, you were part of the gang whether you wanted to be or not. Until he got tired of her, she was his.

 

Harley shivered a bit but nodded, understanding. She was quiet for the rest of the drive and didn't say anything as Jonny walked her up to her apartment. He followed her inside and checked the whole place, making sure no one had put any bugs or cameras in to spy on her. He wouldn't put it past the Bat or the GCPD to be that unscrupulous. He found nothing. "Ok, the phone you have now is clean, my number's in there as well as the Boss. We contact you, you only contact us if you're in trouble and I mean really deep shit." He met her eyes, making sure she understood. "For now just try and act normal, take some personal time. I'll be in touch." He nodded and then simply left her there, standing in the middle of her apartment, clutching the vase of purple flowers.

 

Harley placed the vase on her kitchen table before going and locking the door and sliding the security bolt across. She undressed and headed for the bathroom, running the water HOT and scrubbing herself clean. She washed her hair twice, and used the loofa to roughly scrub the smells of the hospital off her skin. She kept getting flashes of the man on top of her and it made her scrub at her skin harder until the water started running pink. She started crying and slid down the wall of the shower, curled in on herself as the water turned from hot, to lukewarm, to cold. She didn't care, she just huddled there and cried for the longest time. Finally, when her body was shaking from the cold and her teeth were chattering, she turned off the water and crawled out of the shower stall, wrapping her freezing cold body in her bathrobe and wrapping a towel around her hair. She went to her bedroom and crawled under her comforter and just closed her eyes, letting herself escape into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Well...aren't you the lost little lamb."  The Joker laughed from his cell, recognizing the click of her heels without ever needing to see her. "Past your bedtime isn't it Doctor?" He managed to use her title to mock her, just the inflection on the word made it sound somewhat obscene. They'd only had one session before he'd had a little fun with one of the nurses, and the guards had felt the need to re-educate him. He had broken ribs, and had been pissing blood for a few days after. All his privileges had been suspended, including sessions with the pretty intern. He knew Arkham had dangled her in front of him to try and get some kind of reaction, and he couldn't disagree that she was one tasty little morsel. Coming down here in the middle of the night, now that was interesting. It was storming outside, he could hear the rain pounding off the roof and windows._

 

_"I just wanted to check on you. You are my patient after all Mr. J." She said, remember that was how he'd wanted her to address him._

 

_"So polite, even after you saw what I did to that nurse. Doesn't she have a prettier smile now?" He laughed hysterically. The bitchy woman had annoyed him with her scowl long enough. He'd used the buckle of his straight jacket to tear a new smile into her face._

 

_"I saw what you did." She said quietly. The video had been horrific."Why did you do that? You had to know what would happen to you." She was standing very close to the glass._

 

_The laughter disappeared from his face as fast as it had appeared. He stood with a grace that belied his injuries and stalked forward. "Because I wanted to. Why would I stop myself from having a little fun? Life's so dull in here it needs a little spicing up now and then." He met her eyes through the glass. "If she didn't want to have a bit of fun, why did she leave the strap undone?" He winked at her._

 

_"She made a mistake, so you felt you had to punish her for it?" Harleen dug at that little comment, trying to understand his reasoning._

 

_"Someone had to, otherwise how would she ever learn?" He grinned, light flashing off his silver smile._

 

_"Actions have consequences." Harleen said, understanding. "Sometimes you're the consequence."_

 

_"And sometimes I pay them." He shrugged a little and then then hissed as it pulled at his ribs._

 

_Harleen frowned and looked at his chart. It clearly stated he'd been given his pain meds only an hour ago but it was obvious to her that he hadn't. "The nurses haven't been giving you your meds have they?" She said quietly, understanding their anger but it was unconscionable to take it out on a helpless patient. "I'll be right back." She said and went to that floor's nursing station, unmanned at this hour and used her keys to unlock the drug cabinet. She found the right medication and took the bottle out and headed back to his cell. She knew it was a risk, the guard wouldn't be back from his rounds for a while yet and she'd need to open the pass through to give him his pills. She hesitated a moment as she pulled her key card out._

 

_"I won't hurt you Doctor Harley..." He said, surprised that she'd given enough of a shit to get him his drugs._

 

_She swiped the key card and opened the food slot and without thinking put some pills in her hand and put her hand through. She managed not to scream when he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened and he leaned down and ate the pills out of her hand then pressed a soft kiss to the middle of her palm. She felt a dark blush creep up her cheeks. Then his tongue flicked out tracing one of the lines on her palm._

 

_"Careful Doctor, not everyone will be so nice. Wouldn't want you to lose such a pretty hand." He released her wrist and let his eyes wander her form suggestively._

 

_She carefully closed and locked the slot again, heart pounding. "I hope that helps a little." She managed to keep her voice composed but inside she was anything but._

 

_"It helps a lot, though I can think of other things your hands could help with." He said suggestively, holding her gaze through the glass. He chuckled a bit as her cheeks went even redder. "Such a pretty colour on you Doctor, I wonder what else is blushing."_

 

_Harleen pulled back. "I'll come and check on you tomorrow night, make sure you get some pain meds." She said, feeling very flushed and needing to leave._

 

_"Bye bye little Harley, do think of me tonight. I'll certainly be thinking of you." he called as she all but ran out of the ward._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past interactions will be littered through the chapters as memories. TBC


	3. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating, going to get a bit steamier from here on out. We all know that Harley & Mr. J are not a chocolates and roses kind of relationship so be forewarned that it's going to get dark and very messy.

 

Harley woke to the persistent ringing of her house phone and she crawled out of bed and went to the phone, picking it up. She felt like shit, but at least she was home. "Hello?" She said, clearly still half asleep.

 

"Thank god, I was so worried when I got here this morning and they told me you'd checked yourself out." Joan's voice came over the line. "Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, I just needed to get out of the Hospital. I feel a lot better in my own apartment." She said. "I meant to call you but honestly I had a shower and just crashed." She ran a hand through her tangled hair and stopped dead. There was a box on her coffee table, black wrapped with a purple bow. She was almost certain it had not been there when Jonny had dropped her off.

 

"I could come by later, bring you some coffee." Joan offered.

 

"Sure, that sounds good Joan. Just give me a little bit to get dressed and eat something." She said and sat down on the couch, picking up the box and setting it on her lap. She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she untied the bow. Inside, nestled in layers of green tissue paper was a new bathrobe and underneath a silk nightgown. At the very bottom there was a note.

 

"Ok, I'll swing by in a few hours. See you soon Harleen." Joan said and hung up after Harley muttered a distracted goodbye.

 

Harley picked up the little piece of paper.  _'See you soon.'_ She traced her fingers over the paper and felt a strange little flutter in her stomach. She knew it was wrong to want to see him, but she did. Then there was the realization that someone had been in her apartment while she was sleeping. She got up and checked the door, a little freaked out that it was still locked. Had she been so out of it that she'd missed Jonny leaving this here yesterday? She put the box away in her bedroom and tucked the card into her book with the other one and got dressed, sticking to comfortable clothes that didn't rub against the healing bruises on her skin. She pulled her hair back into a basic bun and got herself some cereal for breakfast, noticing that it was nearly noon. Apparently she'd been needing the sleep.

 

She opened the drapes and let some light in, looking out over the city. She didn't live in the best part of Gotham, she was after all only a year out of school and only working as an intern at the Asylum. But the building was secure and clean. She didn't even know if she'd have a job once this was all done with. She opened the patio door and went out on her balcony, taking a deep breath and trying not to think too hard about what had happened. There were still a lot of holes in her memory, all she could remember were flashes like fragments of a movie. She didn't even feel connected to it, like it was a movie she'd seen rather than lived. She was still standing out there when Joan knocked at her door.

 

She went inside and opened the door, letting her in and locking it behind her. "Smells good." She said, seeing that Joan had brought both coffee and a box of danishes too.

 

"I figured you could use something a little sugary." Joan said and the two women sat down on the couch. "How are you doing, really?"

 

"I don't know." She admitted, sipping her coffee. She was sitting with her legs pulled up in front of her. "I think I just need time to process it all, I feel so...detached from it." Harley felt small and broken right now.

 

"Give it time, we'll all be there for you when you need us." Joan said. "Dr. Arkham wanted me to let you know that you've been put on medical leave, full pay and benefits, for as long as you feel you need to take."

 

Harley nodded. "I don't know if I can ever go back there." She admitted, feeling her anxiety raise just thinking about it.

 

"And that's ok too, but take your time while you think about it. Don't rush into anything right now." Joan reached over and took her hand. "You're not alone with this, we're all here for you."

 

Harley nodded but couldn't help but feel alone. She was responsible for all those deaths...*her*. "I'm really scared Joan." She whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I can just remember parts, there's so much just not there."

 

Joan set her coffee down and moved over, pulling the younger woman into a tight hug. "You're going to be ok, you're safe here." She said softly. "You can call me anytime, if you need anything, even if it's just to talk ok?" She whispered, feeling Harleen start to cry against her shoulder. She just held her and let her vent some of the emotion that had been building up in her. She hoped that she'd come back from this, but knew that it was an iffy thing. The rape alone was horribly traumatic but to be subjected to ECT right on the heels of it, without the benefit of sedation and muscle relaxants, it could only have a compounding effect on the feelings of violation and victimization. She was going to need serious therapy before she could heal, but she'd need to come to that decision on her own.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Joker was laying on the bed in his hideout, staring up at the knives embedded in the ceiling. He was glad to be out of Arkham, he had business to take care of. His absence had let others grow bold, forgetting the costs of crossing the Clown Prince of Crime. Frost was good, but he could only do so much to back up Joker's threat. No...everyone needed a nice, vivid reminder of the costs of pissing him off. Planning was his thing, he could see the whole disturbing picture unfold in his mind when he put pieces in motion. At least normally he could. Right now his thoughts kept wandering back to a pair of blue eyes. He remembered the taste of her skin on his lips and he growled as the memory made him hard. Women were just a means to an end for him, something to fuck and forget. He hadn't even fucked this one and she was circling his mind, tormenting him.

 

He got up and stalked around his room, rolling his neck to try and get rid of the tension there. Maybe that was the problem, months locked away with only his hand to scratch that particular itch and a beautiful woman who'd been so easily within reach but completely untouchable. He just needed to fulfill those fantasies and then he'd be able to focus on what was really important. He pulled off his clothes and went into the bathroom, running a hot shower. He'd missed this most being locked up. One side effect of his chemical dip had been an incredible sensitivity to his skin. Dirt and grime literally made his skin burn. Locked in the asylum that background discomfort had been an unwelcome friend. Even bathing there, the cheap soaps would leave residue on his skin which was almost worse.

 

He stepped under the spray and let a hand wander down, wrapping around himself as he thought about his beautiful doctor. He remembered how her tears had tasted, the salt of them and the metallic tang of blood on her skin. God he wanted to paint her in it and lick her clean, fuck her until she was both screaming and begging for it. His hand moved faster, rougher now. There was something dark under the good, clean-cut surface of the Doctor. She wanted to break the rules, oh so badly. The real her was trapped under rules and ethics and expectations. He jerked himself off trying to imagine her lips around his cock, hands fisted in her hair as he used her. Tears in those pretty blue eyes. He came with a shout, leaning against the wet tile as the hot water cascaded over him. She'd be so beautiful broken and defiled, so free.

 

He finished cleaning up, wondering if she'd found his gift. He'd snuck into her apartment last night, an easy hop over the balcony. Frost had rented the apartment next door months ago when she'd started 'treating' him. You never knew when you might need to get to someone like that. She'd locked her door, but not the doors to the balcony. He'd stood there and watched her sleep for the longest time, cocooned up in her robe and blankets. Peeking out of the edge of the robe he'd seen the handprint there, marring her creamy skin. It still infuriated him. Everyone in Arkham had KNOWN she was his, and that dog had taken her anyway. He'd wanted to wake her up, take her right there but he didn't, knowing that right now it would just be pain for her and he wanted her to crave it and hate herself more for that. That meant letting her heal, restraining himself. So he'd left her a gift, something to keep him in her mind while he took care of some things and laid low to avoid the damn Bat. Her robe had been cheap, a quick peek in her drawers showed oversized teeshirts for sleepwear. He wanted her in Silk, beautiful things for his girl. Things she didn't have, that she'd only get from him. The new robe was black, heavy soft terry cloth. It would make her look even paler.

 

Joker dried off and got dressed, strapping on his guns and slipping knives into various places. Tonight he and the boys were going to hit a few of the Penguin's fronts, remind the ambitious bird who was the real force in Gotham. He grabbed his favourite purple leather jacket and slipped it on, smoothing his hands down the well worn leather. He headed downstairs, nodding to Frost who started organizing the boys. He needed a good kill, the escape from the Asylum had been a start but he wanted to take his time tonight, really inflict some horror on this city. He was sure they'd missed him, and he'd hate to disappoint them after so long apart.

 

Frost got the SUV pulled around and he got in, turning out the others...they were unimportant. Just necessary bodies to cause havoc. All of them were disposable. Frost was less so, the man had proven his loyalty again and again but in the end his death would mean little to Joker, besides the inconvenience of replacing him. "No one gets out alive tonight, paint the walls red boys...lets leave a pretty message for the Bat." He started laughing as they sped through the traffic of Gotham.

 

"You got it Boss." Frost said, and the boys echoed it. They were staying in this district, he had plans for the Iceburg Lounge, but later. This was a drive run by the bird's gang, and less likely to cause too much panic, yet. They rolled up on the Black & White Bar and his boys blew away the bouncer outside and Joker walked right inside through the bullets and mayhem, blades slicing into the people that got too close. Bodies were laying in heaps, twitching and screaming, people crying and begging for mercy. Music, beautiful sweet music to his ears. Then he saw one of the Penguin's Lts.

 

"Well isn't this my lucky night." He grinned and started cackling as his boys grabbed the man, pinning him down to the floor amidst the blood and spent shell casings. He knelt down, straddling the man's chest. "Didn't think we'd find anyone like this tonight, did we boys?" Joker pulled out his favourite switchblade and fast as a snake had a hand it the man's hair...controlling the head while his boys pinned arms and legs. He started carving his trademark grin into the man's face, loving the screams and the trashing under him. The skin gave like butter, the blade so sharp there was the tiniest delay between the cut and the well of crimson that chased it. He could hear the man choking on the blood, sputtering his screams. The man's eyes were wide, wild as he fought and then the Joker started carving other things into his skin. A flood of HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA across his face, down his neck and into his chest. He kept carving until the man stopped moving and only then did he put the blade away, standing as if a little drunk on the feelings. He slicked back his hair, leaving a bloody streak across his face. His tongue darted out, tasting the blood on his lips.

 

"All right boys, lets head out and leave the mess for the Bird." He chuckled and sauntered out, feeling so much better. He threw himself into the SUV, a wonderful euphoria settling around him as they sped away. Batman himself could appear and not ruin this mood. All that was missing was...he stopped his train of thought and growled. No. He was NOT going to think of HER. Not tonight. Despite his convictions to put her out of his head, it lingered, souring his good mood. Once back to the hideout he stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Normally after a good raid with the boys he'd stay and drink, play cards...tonight though he was unsettled. He wanted to go to HER and he knew it was a bad idea. He took off his bloodstained clothes and hurled them angrily across the room. Knives flew and thunked into the wall, but still he didn't feel better. She was like a drug and he wanted more, so much more. He needed to carve away the good exterior and make her as rotten, and damaged inside as he was. Then he'd be free of her, that had to be it. He collapsed down on his bed, staring up at the knives in the ceiling. That was it, make her like him and then she wouldn't matter anymore. Soon. He could do it soon. He'd destroy her, tear her down, use her up and then he'd be himself again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Aren't you curious, Doctor Harley?" He asked, intense eyes locked on hers. She'd had to pause their session to get a new tape for the recorder. He knew Arkham listened to their sessions, it was why he always saved the real pieces for these moments when no one was listening, no one else was watching._

 

_"Curious about what, Mr. J?" She asked, back to him as she bent over to get a new tape out of the cupboard._

 

_His eyes focused on her ass, wishing his hands were free and he could slide that pencil skirt up her thighs. "What it would be like to kiss me?" He said boldly. She'd taken to visiting him at night, ever since that first night when he'd tasted her skin. She kept coming back, even after he didn't need the medication. That was when he knew he had her. It was just reeling her in now. Having a doctor on the inside here could be useful, help him move up his escape by months even._

 

_She blushed. "That's hardly appropriate Mr. J." She said, finding the tape and straightening, turning to face him only to find him off the chair and standing right behind her, she hadn't even heard him move. Then she realized the guard had forgotten to secure him to the chair, her heart beat hard against her chest, even though calling out for the guards didn't occur to her. She was frozen like a bird caught in a snake's gaze._

 

_"No one's listening, and it's hardly appropriate for you to visit me every night either. What would they say if they knew? If I told them?" He moved forward, trapping her in the corner of the room. "Just one, little kiss...no one will ever know." He leaned into her, letting her feel how she affected him, he saw the blush darken and he leaned down, nipping at her throat. "You know you've thought about it, at night in your bed when you're alone. Does your hand slip down, touching yourself like you want me to?" He felt her nod and he knew then he had her. "Say it, tell Daddy what you want." He whispered, lips brushing against the delicate shell of her ear._

 

_"Please...kiss me." Her voice was so quiet, heart nearly hammering out of her chest._

 

_He'd heard her soft little plea and suddenly his lips were on hers. He knew she expected force but this kiss was gentle, careful. She'd been a good girl after all, and good girls should get rewarded. He deepened the kiss, tongue stealing into her mouth. She tasted so good. He heard her moan into his lips and he shifted his knee between her legs, riding her skirt up. He knew with certainty that if he wanted he could have her right there...but not yet. She wasn't quite ready, not yet. He needed her primed to help him. He broke the kiss and nipped her earlobe. "Can you do something for me baby?" He asked her then._

 

_"What do you need?" She asked, breathing hard._

 

_"I need you to go see someone for me, a friend." He pulled back and met her eyes. "Can you do that?" He asked her, thigh rubbing suggestively between her legs._

 

_Harleen looked conflicted but nodded. "Where do I need to go?" She asked._

 

_Joker smiled darkly and moved back. "Get a pen honey, write it down." He told her the address of his main business front in Amusement Mile. "Ask for Jonny Frost, he'll know why you're there. Do whatever he tells you, then pass along any messages he has for me. Do it tonight."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued. Happy New Years!


	4. On the Edge of a Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers who've left reviews & Kudos! You guys are amazing and this one's for all of you.

 

It had been an easy call to make to her old coach at the University. Her name and face had been all over the news, the sole survivor of the Asylum massacre. The press had been hounding her night and day for an interview, which she refused to give. There had been no word from Mr. J in more than two weeks now and she was going stir crazy in her apartment. Even getting groceries had been an affair, having to sneak out the back of her building and keep a hoodie pulled down around her face at the stores. She just wanted people to leave her the hell alone. She was no hero, she was only alive because that was the way Mr. J wanted it. As for what had happened that night, that was no one else's business but hers. Even the Police had let her be, the Commissioner calling her to let her know that they were fairly sure two of the guards had been the inside men on the escape.

 

She parked in front of the campus Gym and headed inside. Team and individual practices were done for the day and the coach had been more than happy to allow a former student use of the facilities. He'd always been disappointed she'd chosen to give up her competitions to focus on her doctorate, especially after the championships she'd won for the university. Her gymnastics scholarship had paid for all but her last year of school, and that she had financed with tending bar at night after classes. She'd spent more hours in this building than in any classroom, it had been a convenient way to sidestep social commitments. She'd never been comfortable at the wild parties her dorm mates had gone to, too wrapped in what she needed to do. She *needed* to be the best to keep her scholarships, she couldn't afford to lose them. Her parents had drilled into her head from a very young age that being good in school and in gymnastics were the only important things in life. Boys, parties, a social life could come after.

 

She turned on the lights on the floor and unzipped her jacket and slipped off the shirt and sweat pants she'd been wearing over her only black and red bodysuit that she'd dug out of a box at the apartment. It had been her favourite, deep scarlet red with little black squares that were like a checkerboard across one side. She'd done her biggest winning in this one, State Champion on bars. An even bigger ego boost was that it still fit. The news had been buzzing with the crime spree gripping Gotham, all the escaped patients from the Asylum had certainly been living it up. The Joker had been busy too, his body count spiraling upwards the longer he was out. She grabbed her ipod and hooked it into the gym's stereo system and picked a playlist. She moved to the mats and started stretching out. Physically she was pretty much healed from her attack, mentally she was still a wreak and she knew it. She wasn't sleeping well, her fragmented memories merging into nightmares. She'd been avoiding Joan, claiming a need for some privacy.

 

_'I knew you were, you were going to come to me_

_Here you are, but you better choose carefully_

_Cause I am capable of anything, of anything and everything'_

 

Harley was so focused on herself, and the music playing in the empty gymnasium that she never heard the quiet footsteps, someone lingering in the shadows to the side of the gym. She stretched for a long time and then walked to the chalk bowl, dusting her hands before taking a run at the uneven bars, leaping in and arch and connecting solidly. She lost herself in the music, bending, twisting, and flying through the air without a thought to anything else in the world. She'd spent so many years working the bars that she just knew where they were, blind catches never a worry. The tension and stress melted away. The songs wrapped around her, erasing her worries, reminding her of Mr. J, of everything she'd wanted from him and felt inside herself all those months. He'd always been right, she thought about him all the time. He ate into her dreams, into quiet moments when she'd get lost in the fantasies. She paused at the top of a swing, a perfect handstand, and then she opened her eyes, nearly losing her grip in surprise. Standing there at the edge of the mat was Jonny Frost. She dismounted simply.

 

"Frost?" She said, questioningly. What the hell was he doing here?

 

"Crazy stuff Doc." He said with a smile and tossed her a towel, seeing the sweat on her face. "Boss has a job for you, if you're up to it." He said and leaned against the balance beam, watching her. He could see why the Boss had a thing for this piece of ass. She was fucking gorgeous, way nicer than the whores that hung around the clubs down near Amusement Mile. He'd never say such a thing to the Boss, she was off limits and the Boss never even needed to say it.

 

"What kind of job?" She asked, walking over to her gym bag and taking a drink of water.

 

"Needs you to go to a party, some classy affair at City Hall," he grinned, "and put a little tiny package on a table. That's all. Normally we'd have someone on the staff but this is short notice and the rest of us would look pretty out of place at that kind of a thing. We got you an invitation." Jonny knew this was the Doc's first and only test, she failed she'd get a bullet in the back of that pretty head. She passed and she'd been in too deep to get out.

 

Harley nodded after a moment. "When's the party?" She asked and pulled on her shirt and pants, a little uncomfortable being half naked around Frost.

 

"In about two hours, limo will pick you up at your place and drive you there. Boss sent you something to wear, I put it on the backseat of your car. I'll go back to your place with you, explain what you need to do." He said and picked up her bag for her.

 

Harley grabbed her ipod and slipped it into her pocket. "Are people going to die?" She asked Jonny quietly.

 

"You know the answer to that Doc." Jonny met her eyes. "You knew that when you helped him escape too. Do your job right, and you don't have to be one of them though." He said and then headed outside with her. It was just starting to get dark, when they drove back to her building. The Doctor was quiet as she drove and Frost knew that she had to be wondering what the hell she was into. He almost felt bad for her, but he didn't have any time for pity. She needed to do her job tonight, and do it right, or the Boss' plans would be screwed and then he would really not want to be her. There was no sense in sugarcoating anything for her, she knew who the Boss was. Jonny carried the garment box up for her, and waited in her living room while she went to shower and get dressed. 

 

She closed and locked her bedroom door before opening the box. Inside was an exquisite black dress and matching heels with red soles. Those shoes alone had to be more than a month's salary for her. The dress was a floor-length strapless sheath, it looked like it would hug her body down to her knees and the swirl out. She saw two smaller boxes and opened one, blushing a bit at the lingerie there and the other was jewelry. She'd certainly fit in with Gotham's elite tonight. 

 

She went and had a quick shower and then started on her hair and make-up. She pulled her hair up into an elegant French twist, smokey eyes and deep red lips completed the look she was going for. She slipped the black lace strapless bra, and panties on and blushed while she put on the garters and stockings. She'd never worn anything like this before, just putting them on made her feel naughty. The dress was simple but flattered her body, giving a hint of cleavage but not putting her on display either. She couldn't help but think that Mr. J had excellent taste. The necklace, and matching bracelet and earrings were gold set with diamonds. Again, enough to fit in but not to draw attention to her. She went out into the living room and mentally smirked as Jonny's jaw nearly hit the floor. "How do I look?" She turned a little circle.

 

"You'll do Doc." He managed to say and stood, handing her a black shrug to keep her shoulders warm, a little black handbag, and a small wrapped gift. It was a black box with a pretty pink bow. "Your invitation is in the purse, put the gift in the center of the gift table and then just mingle. Don't stand too close to the gift table, try and hang closer to the edges of the room if you can. Boss doesn't want you getting hurt." He said, remembering the threats the Boss had made if she ended up getting caught in the crossfire that would come later.

 

"Ok, I think I've got it." She said and took a shaky breath, rubbing her arms a bit.

 

"Just relax Doc, you've got this." He said and walked over to look out her window. "Your limo's here. Showtime." He'd had his doubts about her, but she was doing what she was told just like the Boss said she would. He had to think that the Boss knew her better than he did.

 

Harley nodded and headed out, locking her apartment and putting her keys in her purse and heading down. The limo driver opened the door for her and she slipped inside, too nervous to do anything but tap her fingers on her purse as he drove through Gotham to city hall. GCPD officers were stationed on the steps and she saw other people in formal wear heading up the steps and into the party. There were banner's announcing that it was a charity Ball for the Gotham Toy Bank. That explained the gift she was carrying, she saw other women carrying little presents as well. Her door was opened and she squared her shoulders and stepped out, heading up the steps. She was very aware that she was one of the few women on her own.

 

"Dr. Quinzel?" A voice said from her left.

 

Harley paused and turned, recognizing Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Billionaire playboy, from the newspapers. "Yes, Mr. Wayne I presume?" She said in turn.

 

"Can I escort you in?" He offered with a charming smile, holding out his arm.

 

Harley smiled and nodded, slipping her arm into his. "Thank you."

 

"I just wanted to say how nice it is to see you, after that horrible affair at the Asylum. Dr. Leland speaks so highly of you, it's good to see you out and about." He said as they mounted the steps. In truth he was shocked to see the petite psychiatrist, but he supposed that it was only natural for her to want to get out and be social, try and regain some normalcy in her life. She was certainly famous enough from the papers to have garnered an invitation tonight.

 

"I've been pretty shut in since it happened. I got the invitation and thought getting out might do me some good." She smiled brightly and handed her invitation to the man at the door, Mr. Wayne holding her gift for her so she wouldn't need to juggle it. "I admit I've never been to an event like this before." She said a little bashfully as they entered the party. The room was full of the elite of Gotham, jewels glittering everywhere in the light.

 

"You'll fit right in. Let's drop off that gift of yours and I can make some introductions." he offered and they paused at one of the tables for her to sit down her wrap and purse. She placed the little gift in the center of the gift table and returned to him. He guided her through the room, introducing her to Jim Gordon and the Mayor, snagging her a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. She was a very beautiful woman, he couldn't help but admire her strength in coming out so soon after what had happened to her. It seemed Joan was right about this one. She was remarkable.

 

Harley let Bruce Wayne play guide and she smiled and answered questions that were put to her, trying her best to act as if nothing was wrong. Inside thought she was wondering where Mr. J was, when the box would explode...or whatever it was going to do. She sipped her champagne to calm her nerves. She realized then that Bruce was looking at her strangely. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

 

"I was asking if you were all right Dr. Quinzel?" He said, noting how she had spaced out a little. "Do you need to sit a moment?" He imagined being in such a busy room had to be a little overwhelming for the young woman.

 

"I think that's a good idea. I just feel a little lightheaded all of a sudden." She said and tried not to show how uncomfortable she was as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to sit down. "Do you think you could get me some water?" She asked Bruce Wayne, playing the damsel in distress.

 

"Of course." He said and moved away to ask a waiter to bring them some water and ice. Just as he turned back there was an explosion and he was knocked off his feet. He saw Dr. Quinzel be thrown off her chair and hit the ground as gunfire erupted from what felt like everywhere. He crawled over to the young Doctor and took her hand, pulling her behind and upturned table to try and shield her from any stray gunfire. "You're going to be ok." He said quietly, not paying much attention to her as he tried to see who was responsible. He couldn't slip away, not and leave her alone.

 

Harley's heart was pounding as she heard people screaming and for an instant she was back in her office at the Asylum, she started shaking and then she heard his laugh, cutting over the mayhem. Masked men with machine guns started moving through the room, herding the guests together. Bruce helped her stand and tried to keep himself between her and the guns, distantly she thought it was rather sweet, her eyes however went to Mr. J standing in the middle of the room. For a brief moment his eyes locked on hers before he flicked them away, shooting his machine gun into the ceiling to get everyone's attention.

 

"Ok Ladies and Gents, all the goods in the bags. Jewelry, wallets, watches....all of it." He commanded, the Giant Panda and the man wearing a Goat's head moved through the crowd with big sacks. Harley's hands shook, just like everyone else's as they stopped infront of her, she took off the earings and was about to drop them in when he spoke again. "Doctor Quinzel...what a wonderful, unexpected, bonus. Bring her here boys." He grinned as one of the men in a smiley face mask grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the others. "Easy boys...don't bruise her." He laughed a little.

 

Harley heard the crunch of a gun-butt against flesh as Bruce Wayne tried to stop them, and she almost felt bad but her eyes were on Mr. J. The henchman all but tossed her to his Boss, no one letting on that she was part of the night's plan. She collided with his chest and he grinned down at her, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her roughly, giving absolutely nothing away with his eyes. She whimpered a little and his grip eased just ever so slightly.

 

"Time to go Boys!" he said and used his grip on her arm to pull Harley along with them. He roughly pushed her into the back on the one SUV, Frost jumped into the driver's seat  and they peeled off, the other car following.

 

Harley's head had smacked off the far door, but she just watched as the Joker tossed his machine gun down on the floor and moved to sit beside her. He reached back and pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. He stroked his fingers through her hair, oblivious to the weaving of the SUV through traffic. Something low in Harley's stomach clenched as he leaned in and caught her lips in a bruising kiss, almost trying to devour her from the mouth down. He broke the kiss and gripped her hair tight, pulling her head back sharply until she cried out. "Mr. J?"

 

"Why did he have his hands on you?" He hissed into her ear.

 

"He was just trying to protect me...there was nothing going on, I swear." She whispered, feeling the very dangerous edge in his voice. "I was just trying to do what Frost said and mingle." She didn't fight him, feeling the pressure on her neck. All he'd need to do was twist and she'd be dead. Just as quickly as he'd grabbed her his hands released her and she was left sitting there against the seat.

 

"You did good Baby." He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I told Frost you could handle it." He kissed her temple, grinning at his right-hand man in the rearview mirror.

 

Frost chuckled. "That you did Boss." He said. "Back to your place?" He asked his Boss, looking back at him in the rearview mirror. At the man's nod he hit the right turns to take them to the hideout. The entrance was underground. They'd have to lay low for a while, the heat would be on after tonight. The Bat would likely be out scouring the city looking for the girl. He got out of the SUV once the parked and got the door for the Boss and his girl. The gang's usual place was in the industrial section of town but this was the Boss' personal place, only the inner circle ever got to come here. He couldn't actually remember one time the Boss had brought a woman here.

 

Joker got out and offered Harley a hand as she got out unsteadily on her feet. "Come on Baby." He wrapped an arm around her and walked her into the elevator and took her up to the hide out's main level. The main living area was comfortable with plush looking couches. The whole space was decorated bold colours, there were a couple card tables, a pool table, and a bar off to one side. He just kept her walking past it all, and down a hall way. He opened a heavy wooden door that had a metal J on it at the very end.

 

Harley's heart was in her throat as it opened on what was clearly his bedroom. It was simple, a heavy four poster bed with purple hangings, black sheets. She felt him kiss her cheek and then walk away from her to take off his jacket and pour her a drink from what looked like a personal stock of booze against the one wall. He came over with a tumbler of whiskey for her, and one for himself. "Thanks Mr. J." She said and took the glass, sipping the very potent liquid. She flinched a little as he reached up and touched the bump on the side of her head where she'd hit the car door.

 

"Sorry Baby." He said and trailed his fingers down the side of her face. "You did really good." He pulled her in close and gave her a soft kiss. Everything he felt around her confused the hell out of him, but tonight she'd done exactly what he had asked her. He kissed her cheek, and down her throat before moving back. "I've got to make a call, just relax for a few minutes." he smiled and left her in the bedroom to talk to Frost and call and make sure the boys got back to the other place without issues.

 

Harley slipped off her heels and sat down on the bed. It was hard to turn off the part of her brain screaming at her that this was a bad idea. He was a violent psychopath, known to kill men, women, and even children on occasion. He had a hair-trigger temper and she had all ready had it turned on her. But she was here now, and god help her but she *wanted* him so badly. She'd have let him take her in the middle of that ballroom if he'd wanted to, and that scared the shit out of her. She was a good girl, why did she want to be with someone so fucking bad? She took a big swig of the whiskey and felt it burn down her throat. She sat the empty glass on the nightstand and fell backwards onto the pillows, trying to get a hold of herself. She heard the door open again and she sat up, watching him come in and shut it behind him. "So what now Mr. J?" She summoned her courage.

 

"I think we have some unfinished business, Harley." He slipped off his gun holsters, tossing them over a chair in the corner with his coat. He advanced on the bed, liking the look of her on his bed just a little too much. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss again, urging her to stand. He smoothed his hands up her back, finding the zipper at the back of the dress and sliding it down slowly. "Months, and months of unfinished business." He whispered into her ear. She tasted like whiskey, and smelt like gunpowder. He buried a hand in her hair, gripping it tightly to retain some control as he felt her hands slide up his sides. She could be so bold, so brave but right now he could feel how unsure she was and it was so damned hot. His hands slid the dress down her body, letting it fall to pool around her feet. He broke the kiss and let himself look at her, beautiful creamy skin encased in black lace. He reached a single finger out and traced it from the dip in her clavicle down between her breasts, along her sternum, teasing around her belly button and then down to trace the line of the black lace panties. He was watching her eyes, seeing her pupils dilate as he touched her. It was almost comforting to know she was as addicted to this as he was. "Get on the bed." He said, voice a bit rough as he stepped back from her.

 

Harley sat back on the bed, sliding back across the silk sheets to rest against the pillows. She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his unnaturally white skin and the vivid black tattoos that covered him. She lifted her eyes up to meet his and stopped breathing for a moment at the raw need on display there. He tossed the shirt away and crawled onto the bed. Her eyes widened as he slipped a switchblade out of his pocket and opened it.

 

"Do you trust me, Baby?" He asked her, holding her eyes as he gripped her one ankle playing the flat of the blade against her leg. He smiled as she managed a nod. "Close your eyes and don't move. I'd hate to cut you by accident." He said, pleased when she closed her eyes and laid so very still. He set the blade down and shifted her, bringing her knees up and opening her legs so he could kneel between them. He picked up the blade again and traced it down the same line as he had his finger, ghosting it against her skin. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and he could see her pulse jumping in her throat. Slid the blade between her sternum and the bra and applied pressure, the lace giving way with a rip that sounded very loud in the room. He saw the pause as she held her breath there. He tossed the ruined scrap of lace away and paused a moment, savouring the sight of her like this. He very carefully teased her nipples with the flat of the blade. "So beautiful..." he whispered and leaned down, tongue darting down to follow where his blade had been, and then he took the nipple into his mouth sucking and then biting down slightly, testing. He heard her gasp, and moan and felt her body arch under his mouth. "Naughty naughty." He whispered against her skin. Baby liked a little pain it seemed.

 

Harley's fingers fisted in the sheets as she fought to keep still. She knew he still had the blade in his hand but his mouth, god it felt so good. "Mr. J...." She moaned as he moved to the other breast, teasing first with his tongue, sucking and then biting again...a little harder now. The pain shot down straight between her legs and her hips moved restlessly against the bed, unable to help it. Then his mouth was gone and she had to stop her writhing as the sharp point of the blade was once again tracing down her body. She felt him dragging it back and forth along the line of her panties. "Please..." She gasped out.

 

"Tell Daddy what you want, baby." He said, able to see how wet her panties were all ready.

 

"Cut them off...please." She begged, and nearly sighed in relief as she felt the blade slip under the flimsy lace and the slight tug as he cut through it. One more and then they were gone and she could feel the air against her skin. She heard the sound of him closing the blade and tossing it aside. Then there was nothing, just the sound of them both breathing...the anticipation was killing her. Then she felt it, the lightest of touches, tracing over her sex. She bit her lip to keep from pressing into his touch. She started to open her eyes when she felt his fingers dig hard into her hip.

 

"Keep them closed." He growled, voice rough as he fought to keep control. He'd put the blade away because he was fighting his desires to carve his mark into her flesh. He paused a moment, thumb tracing the little dolphin there by her hip. He chuckled a little then, it was completely whimsical and cute. Here she was in bed with a man like him, playing very dangerous games, and she had a tattoo like that. He started laughing then, leaning forward and resting his head on her shoulder. "Oh Baby...you're so full of surprises." He grinned and kissed her neck and then was claiming her lips in a slow, languid kiss. He built the heat in the kiss one hand guiding her right arm up, giving her permission to move and to touch him without speaking. He reached down unfastening his pants. He needed to have her, and now while he was in the right frame of mind. He didn't really want to hurt her...not right now, and it would be so easy to go too far.

 

The shifts in his mood were a bit unsettling but she threaded her hand through his hair, returning the kiss. Her other hand slid up his side, tracing the lines of his lean body. There was so much strength here, so much potential for violence and yet he was touching her with such care. It was intoxicating. Then she felt his shoving off his pants and in a smooth move he was suddenly inside her. She cried out sharply, it had been a long time and he was not small. "Oh god." her head fell back and then she felt him nipping and sucking at her throat. His hands gripped her hips, holding her still as he paused...pressing deep into her body, right on that edge of too much...making her feel every inch of him and give to it. Surrender to it, to him. "Mr. J...." She moaned, nails digging in slightly to his back and scalp.

 

"I got you baby." He whispered and started to move, months of build up finally near an end. He knew this wasn't going to last too long, it felt too damn good and she was so fucking tight and hot around him. He gripped her hips and just gave in, thrusting hard and fast into her very willing body. He'd spent his nights thinking about this and it fell so short, she was better than he could have ever imagined. He found her lips again, kissing her hungrily, tongue possession her mouth as his hips crashed against hers. He tilted her hips, giving him a better angle, knowing it would be better for her too. She moaned into the kiss, gasping his name when they'd pause to breath. Then he felt it, her body tightening around him like a vice, and her spine arching as she cried out his name. He buried his face in her shoulder and managed to hold on a few seconds more before slamming into her a final time, spilling himself deep into her. He laid there, not wanting to move as they both gasped for air, covered in sweat.

 

He finally shifted and propped himself up over her, stroking her face and smiling when her eyes opened. "Hey baby." He said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

 

"Hey." She answered with a smile on her face, her hands resting on his hips and her thumbs tracing little circles there. She felt utterly relaxed, Batman himself could walk in on them and she'd be hard pressed to move.

 

"You're mine now." He whispered before catching her lips in a deep kiss. He knew he'd need to let her go tomorrow, not yet sure that he wanted her as part of his gang...if she was ready for that yet. But he knew damn well she wasn't going anywhere until he'd marked her as his. No one else was going to get to enjoy her body, it was his now and he'd make sure everyone knew it.


	5. Property Of Joker

 

Coffee. The smell was what woke her. Harley opened her eyes, hand sliding across the space where Mr. J had been when they'd finally fallen asleep. She could smell him on the pillows and she pulled one closer, hugging it to her body. She was sore, but in a good way. What had started in the bed had gone to the bathroom, to the shower, and finally they'd collapsed into the bed. The months of tension and unfulfilled desire had finally been sated and it felt so good. She sat up and stretched, hearing voices in from down the hall. She got up and grabbed Joker's dress shirt and buttoned it up, it hit her about mid-thigh. She made sure it covered what it needed to before opening the door, and padding out towards the alluring smell of fresh brewed coffee.

 

The carpet was soft under her bare feet, and she paused, just in the hallway, taking a moment to watch Joker in the little kitchenette behind the bar, pouring himself some coffee. He lifted the mug to his lips, running a hand through his brilliant green hair. There was no one else out there, and she frowned a bit wondering where the other voices had gone. "Mr. J?" She said as she came out of the hallway, walking towards him.

 

"I didn't want to wake you." He said and poured her a mug of coffee, a bit of a smile on his lips. He felt good this morning. The city was reeling in panic, his gang had made off with a killing in gems, and he'd had some of the most mind-blowing sex of his life last night. All in all it was a very good morning. She also looked very good in his shirt. "What do you like in it baby?" He asked.

 

"Just cream." She said, hating sugar in her coffee. She liked it bitter, with a little bite.

 

He smirked and handed it over. "I sent Frost out for some food, all I've got in the mini-fridge is some pudding." He chuckled.

 

"What kind of pudding?" She smirked in kind, sipping the coffee and closing her eyes a moment to savour it. It was sooo good.

 

"Butterscotch." He leaned down and grabbed a little pudding cup out of the fridge and opening it for her, scooping some out on a spoon and offering it to her. It was one of his vices, when none of the boys were around. Snacking on butterscotch pudding cups was not exactly in line with his image as the bane of Gotham. He watched as she leaned forward and ate it off the spoon. He moved forward and kissed her, tasting it on her lips. "Mmmm. I've got a surprise for you." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

 

"What kind of surprise, Puddin?" She asked with a playful grin, teasing him with the little nickname. Leaning back against the bar and sipping her coffee as he finished off the pudding cup. It was actually kind of cute seeing him just do normal things, given who he was.

 

He laughed at that, tapping her on the nose with his spoon. He sat it aside and unbuttoned the lower part of the shirt she was wearing, displaying her little dolphin tattoo. "Want something new?" He asked, meeting her eyes. "I have something I want to put on you baby." He said possessively. "So everyone knows that you're mine." He met her eyes, needing her to say yes.

 

Harley could see that he needed this and she found herself nodding. "I want them all to know." She said, realizing that had been the right answer when he kissed her deeply. "I'll call Andy, tell him to get his ass here. He's the only one I'll let do my ink." He walked to the far end of the bar, and picked up the phone. Andy was a fucking genius when it came to tattoos and he could always be trusted to keep his mouth shut. All his men wore his mark...so would she. It was a short conversation, with his eyes on her the whole time. If Frost wasn't coming right back with food he'd have taken her right there against the bar. He hung up and went back to her, slipped a hand into hers. "As much as I like you in just my shirt...I don't want to have to carve Frost's eyes out for looking at you." He took her back to his room and found her a pair of boxers to throw on.

 

She slipped the boxers on and smiled. "Better?" She asked him.

 

"We'll get you some stuff to wear here." He said leaning against the post of the bed. "For when you come back."

 

"Am I leaving?" She frowned then, she'd been waiting weeks to see him and now he was sending her away?

 

"I have to take you back today, or they'll put it together that you helped me last night." He said, the fact that she looked disappointed made him happy. She wanted to stay here with him. "I have a few more jobs I need you to do and you can't do them here." He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in close.

 

Harley rested her hands on his stomach and sighed, head falling forward onto his chest. Her thumbs stroked the edges of the smile tattoo. "If you need me to go...I'll go." She said softly, reluctantly. She felt him kiss her hair.

 

"Boss! Got Food!" Frost's voice called them from the front room.

 

Harley moved back and gave him a small smile. "I'm starving." She admitted.

 

Joker threw his head back and laughed. "I wonder why." He wrapped an arm around her and together they went out to eat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Joker had led Harley back to another room off the main hall once Andy had arrived. While he waited out in the front room, Joker unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off her. He had her sit down, facing the back of the tattoo chair and she leaned into the back, seeing it was almost like a massage table with an opening for her face. She was nervous. She'd gotten her first, and only, tattoo when she was a teenager. It had just been a little middle-finger salute to her parents that could be easily hidden. She remembered it had *hurt*. She felt him move her hair off her back and neck, and then she shivered as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

 

"I'll be right here with you." he promised and she heard him call for Andy to join them.

 

"What did you have in mind for her Boss?" Andy asked, getting his gun set up. Usually with the Boss it was simple black and white work, though this was the first time he had him working on a girl. He pulled on his gloves and got disinfectant ready to clean the area.

 

"This." Joker handed him a piece of paper and the man whistled low. The Joker then drew an imaginary outline on the girl's shoulder blade and upper back with his finger.

 

"She ever had ink before?" Andy raised an eyebrow. It was a big area if she wasn't used to it.

 

"Little tattoo near her hip, nothing like this. She can take it." He said and sat down, stroking the back of her neck. "Can't you, Baby?"

 

Harley swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I can take it Mr. J." She answered bravely.

 

"Ok Boss." he said and set the drawing down and cleaned her back. The Joker and his boys had a very specific look to their work, and he'd make sure hers fit. He settled in to start working. She had great skin, perfect canvas to work on. The skull and Jester's hat, just like Joker's slowly emerged. He wiped blood away as he worked, impressed as the girl kept still. Then he started on the script that the Boss had asked for. He glanced up at the clock, a couple hours had passed as he finished filling the last letter. He wiped her back and looked at his Boss.

 

"Perfect." Joker smiled and nodded for him to go. "I'll bandage her up." he said to the man who didn't need to be told twice to go. He had her sit up and handed her a hand mirror and held up another so she could see her back.

 

Harley's eyes widened as she saw when he'd had the tattoo artist put on her body. There, on her left upper back was his own jester skull with 'Property Of Joker' written around it. It was beautiful and terrible all at the same time. There was no question that she was his now, and she knew instantly that there was no going back for her now. "It's just like yours." She smiled softly.

 

"Only you get to wear that, Baby." he said and put the mirrors down. "Let's get that covered up." he put a thin layer of ointment on it and bandaged it carefully. He kissed her softly, tracing the dried tears on her cheeks. She'd been so brave, no a peep out of her the whole time. "This needs to stay on for a few hours, then we'll clean it up and get you back home." He planned to drop her back at her apartment. She could call the cops from there. He was certain they were dragging the narrows for her by now. "Wait here and I'll find you something that won't rub on that." He went to his room and found a very loose T-shirt that could side over the bandage without her needing to lift her arms very high.

 

"Thanks Puddin'." She gave him a small smile and stood, legs a little wobbly.

 

He chuckled a bit. "That's going to stick, isn't it?" He didn't mind honestly. It added to her charm. He led her back out to the main room and sat down with her, pleased when she stayed sitting forward to avoid putting pressure on the bandage. "Frost, get her a drink."

 

Frost grabbed her a whiskey, and also brought over a damp cloth so that she could clean her face off. She took both but the cloth was snitched out her hand by Mr. J, who took it upon himself to gently clean the salt tracks off her face. "First tattoo?" he asked her as he sat down.

 

"No...second, but never had anything that big done before." She said to Frost, enjoying the gentle attention Joker was paying her.

 

"She did good, didn't even need a break." Joker was proud of her. "Once the bandage is off you'll be dropping her back at her place, be careful with her...but don't let it look like you are." he said to his man. "I don't want them knowing she was here by choice, not yet." He wanted to protect her as long as he could. She was more valuable to him out and free right now. She'd be tied to him soon enough.

 

"What do you want me to tell them? They're going to ask questions." Harley said, looking him in the eye as he put the cloth down.

 

"Tell them I wanted a therapy session." He laughed. "It's crazy enough they'll believe it." He leaned back and watched her sip at her drink. "I'll make sure you have everything you need for that tattoo in your apartment. I want it to heal well." He told her, making it clear that it was her responsibility to make sure that it did. "Don't be shocked if the Bat shows up on your balcony some night soon, he won't hurt you. Just play your part, and you'll see me very soon." He promised her.

 

"I'll play along, just don't stay away for too long." She said, winking at him. Her shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch, but it was worth it. She could see how happy it made him and to her, it meant that she wasn't just an amusement...she meant something. She'd play stupid with Batman and the cops, whatever he needed her to do.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frost pulled over a few blocks from her apartment and got into the back with her. "Ok Doc, you ready?" He asked her, taking her wrists and tying them tight with zipties. He made sure they were tight enough to make her skin red but not really hurt her. He grabbed a black bag and held it up. "You'll be back home, safe and sound soon."

 

"I'm ready Frost." She said and closed her eyes as he put the bag over her head. She was back in her dress from the night before, though she had to admit it was damned uncomfortable without underwear. He left her back there and drove the rest of the way to her apartment and grabbed her, tossing her out of the SUV and into a woman coming out of the building. He jumped back in and sped away and all hell broke loose.

 

"Help me!" She said as the woman pulled her hood off.

 

"Oh my god." The woman gasped. "Doctor Quinzel!" She recognized her from the building, and from the news coverage that had been running non-stop today. She helped her back into the building and called for some help. Someone got scissors to cut her hands free and the Super for the building got her a spare key so she could get into her place. The woman went with her, sitting with her while they waited for the cops to arrive.

 

Harley managed to get into the bedroom alone to change out of the dress, tossing it on the ground and getting a pair of yoga pants on and a tank top that wouldn't touch the new tattoo. It was impossible to try and hide, not and let it breath like it needed to. Outside her bedroom she heard the cops coming inside, and then there was knocking at her door. "Dr. Quinzel...are you all right in there?" She recognized the voice of the Commissioner. Clearly he'd been asked to be called if anyone heard from her.

 

It was show time. She opened the door and came out, keeping her eyes down and arms wrapped around her middle. "I'm ok, Commissioner Gordon." She made herself appear small and uncertain. "Thanks for staying Natalie." She said to the woman from downstairs. "I'll be ok now." she gave her a smile.

 

"Ok dear, if you need anything at all just give me a buzz." The woman said and left her to talk to the police.

 

Harley sat down on her couch, aware that Gordon would have seen the tattoo. "Do they all have to be in here?" She asked him. It was clear she wanted all the uniforms milling around out of her apartment.

 

"Of course not, guys outside please." Jim Gordon said, and once they were gone he sat down on the couch with her. "We were very worried about you Ms. Quinzel. Can you tell me what happened after they took you from the party last night?" He could see some bruises on her arm, red marks on her wrists and then there was the massive, very fresh tattoo on her shoulder.

 

"After they dragged me out, they threw me into an SUV and kept my head down. We drove for a long time. I couldn't see where we were going." She said and rubbed her arm. "Finally we stopped and they took me through this place, it looked like an old warehouse. Mr....I mean the Joker was there. He put a gun to my head and asked if I'd still be his doctor." She shook her head. "What was I going to say, no?"

 

"Of course not. Did he hurt you, Dr. Quinzel? Do you need me to take you down to the Hospital?" He asked gently, having his suspicions about the nature of the Joker's obsession with the very beautiful young woman.

 

"No, he didn't do anything like that." She got his meaning and took a breath. "They held me down for the tattoo, but that was it. He made sure I had food, didn't let his men hurt me." She swallowed. "After I agreed to be his doctor, he promised they'd bring me home today, and they did."

 

"Did he give you any indication when he'd come back?" Gordon asked her, not wanting to push too hard getting the sense that she was just holding onto her composure. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through mentally right now. She was going to need some serious therapy of her own.

 

Harley shook her head. "No, nothing. Just that he'd be seeing me." Harley ran a hand through her hair. "Mr. Wayne tried to help me...is he ok?" She asked, looking worried.

 

"He's fine, just very concerned for you as we all were." He said. "I'll need to take some photographs of your injuries and the tattoo. I'd feel better if we left a patrol car out front, at least for tonight." He offered, hating that there was very little he could do to protect her from the Joker. There had to be something Batman could do.

 

She nodded. "Ok." She agreed, knowing that objecting would be very suspicious.

 

Gordon went to the door and called for a crime scene tech to come in to photograph her injuries. While they were photographing the Joker tattoo on her back, he thought he saw the edge of a bite mark on her neck, under her hair, but convinced himself he was seeing things. Surely if he had raped her she'd have said something about it. He thanked the tech and then turned to her. "If you remember anything else, please call me. The officers will be just outside in a patrol car." He said and left her apartment, a little relieved when he heard her lock it right behind him. He wondered if after this she'd ever go outside again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"How is the girl?" Batman asked, appearing out of the shadows to stand in front of his old friend.

 

"Scared and pretty shaken up, but not as bad as I'd feared when we got the call. To be honest I thought we'd be pulling her body out of the Narrows." Gordon said, the whole situation very confusing. Something about it bothered the detective inside of him. "He didn't hurt her...much."

 

"What do you mean, much?" He'd been scouring the city for any trace of her or the Joker since she'd been taken out of his arms at the charity ball. His jaw clenched. If Joker had harmed a hair on her head he was going to tear him apart.

 

"He tattooed her." Gordon said quietly and handed him the file folder, seeing that Batman was taking this very personally. Things always seemed to get personal when the Joker was involved, more than anyone else. The Clown seemed to just get under the other man's skin.

 

Batman opened the folder and stared at the fresh tattoo. It literally marked her as Property of Joker, his own skull jester inked forever into her skin. He closed it and took a moment to compose himself. "Sick bastard." He growled. "You have uniforms at her place now?"

 

"Yeah, just for tonight. We both know if he wants to get his hands on her again, there's not a lot the GCPD can actually do." He hated admitting it, but when it came to the more exotic criminals in the city the cops were just outclassed.

 

"I'll keep an eye on her, as much as I can." He said to Gordon. He only hoped it would be enough. "I'll be in touch." he said and headed out into the night. He did a few sweeps of the city, but before too long he found himself on a rooftop, looking down into the apartment of Harleen Quinzel. He was using his scope to see, and spotted her sitting in her livingroom with a glass of wine. She had her hair pinned up off her neck and was reading a book. He could see the edge of the tattoo from the angle she was sitting at it just made his blood boil. Joker had defaced her body, probably as some sick joke, but now this poor girl was stuck with it. A glance down to the street confirmed that Gordon's men were watching the building and he reassured himself that she'd probably be fine tonight. Joker rarely struck so soon in the same spot. As time passed, her danger would increase.

 

He saw her put her book down and reach for her cell phone, a smile crossing her lips. He couldn't help but wonder what she was reading. He decided that perhaps a visit from his alter ego might be in order, all the better to keep tabs on her. If he could get her to trust Bruce Wayne, he might be able to get a better sense of what the Joker's plans were for her. He pulled himself away and left her in peace.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A couple days later Harley was relaxing, enjoying a mug of her favourite coffee, when there was a knock at her door. She got up and walked to the door, looking out the peep-hole. She frowned and opened the door. "Mr. Wayne?" She looked very surprised, and didn't even need to fake it.

 

"Doctor Quinzel...I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing." He said with what he hoped was a non-threatening smile.

 

"Umm, I'm doing ok. Would you like to come in for a minute?" She offered, stepping back to let him into the apartment. "You'll have to excuse the mess, I wasn't really expecting company." She said a little self-consciously.

 

"It's fine, I should have called first but umm, I never had the chance to ask you for it." He said a little sheepishly.

 

"Would you like some coffee? I just made some." She said at his nod she went to pour him a mug. "Cream and Sugar?" She asked, not happy with him in her apartment. Mr. J would lose his shit if he found out.

 

"Yes please." He sat down at the little breakfast bar. "So...how are you doing?"

 

"As well as you could expect." She said and handed him his coffee, staying on the other side of the counter. She needed to keep distance. "Thank you, for trying to protect me the other night. I hope you weren't hurt."

 

"Just some bruises." He waved a hand. "Nothing like what he did to you." He could see the tattoo, and clearly see that she was caring for it.

 

"It could be worse. They could have found pieces of me in the Narrows, and we both know that." Harley said. "While I appreciate you coming to check on me, Mr. Wayne..."

 

"Call me Bruce, please." He interrupted her.

 

"Mr. Wayne." She shook her head. "Let me give you a piece of advice, from a psychiatrist with some insight on the Joker. If you really want to protect me, you'll stay away. He's decided that I'm his, and he probably is having me watched. If he finds out you were here, I'm the one that's going to get hurt." She met his eyes.

 

"You can't live your life like that..." He blinked a little, surprised at how blunt she was being.

 

"That's right, it's my life Mr. Wayne, and I'd like to hold onto it for a while longer. I didn't grow up in your world, I grew up in a poor neighbourhood and I worked damned hard to pull myself out. Something just reached up from darkness to pull me back down. The only way I get to be free, is if Batman puts him back in Arkham again. Until then, I will do whatever I have to, to stay alive. So while I wish I could get to know you, it's better that we just don't. I don't need your death on my conscience." Harley didn't want to see him get killed just for trying to be a good guy, and that was exactly what was going to happen.   

 

Bruce nodded, understanding that she was trying to protect him too. Poor girl, the Joker had really done a number on her. He wondered how much of the story Gordon was missing. "Ok...but let me leave you my number, in case you change your mind." He pulled out a business card and left it on her bar. "Take care of yourself, Doctor Quinzel." He left the apartment, more confused than when he'd arrived. Perhaps it really was a job for Batman, if he was the only one she thought could save her.

 

Once he left Harley locked her door and went to get her phone, texting Frost to let him know what had happened. It would be worse if the Joker found out from a spotter rather than from her. It took time for him to reply and when he did the answer made her blood run cold.

 

_'Boss will pay you a visit soon to talk about it.'_


	6. Swing Batter Batter Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pot bunnies have been holding me hostage & I had to write this on my phone. Hope everyone Enjoys it!!

 

Harley had been on pins and needles for days, worrying about what Mr. J was going to do or say about Bruce Wayne visiting her apartment. The reporters had been hounding her even more, and someone had leaked the damn photo of her tattoo. Natalie downstairs had been nice enough to pick her up some groceries so she wouldn't have to go out and face the press. She hated feeling like a prisoner in her own building, and there was no word from anyone. In brighter news, her shoulder was healing really quickly. The cream that they'd left in her bathroom was amazing, there was almost no scabbing and it wasn't painful anymore. She was still being careful with it, but she was pleased with how it looked.

 

She was watching a movie when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" Harley's stomach fluttered, hoping it was him.

 

"Miss me?" The Joker's voice came over the line, missing some of it's usual warmth.

 

"Of course I have, Mr. J." She answered.

 

"Get dressed, something that won't attract attention and go out the back. Keep the phone on you. I'll call back in fifteen minutes. You'd better be outside." The line went dead.

 

Harley got up and went to her bedroom, and grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled a simple zip front sweater on over her white tank top. She ran a brush through her hair and twisted it up under a ball cap and headed down the back stairwell, moving quickly downstairs. Something was up and she knew aggravating him was only going to make it worse. As she reached the alley the phone rang again. She answered it, standing under the light at the back of the building.

 

"Start walking North. Time to see what you're made of, Baby." Joker said. "Remember, I won't always be there to save you. You want to be mine, you're going to need to save yourself."

 

The call disconnected again and Harley felt her anxiety levels rising. He was angry with her, she could tell. She turned North and started walking. It was late and the streets were not a safe place for a woman to be walking alone around here. She also knew that someone had to be watching her, likely Frost. She didn't have a weapon on her, just her keys and a phone. As she walked, her eyes started swiveling right and left, trying to keep her eyes open for anything that might be useful. Twenty minutes or so into her walk she started getting an itch between her shoulder blades, hearing footsteps behind her. She didn't change her gait, or look back, not yet. Once she let on that she knew she was being followed the chase would be on. She spotted a baseball bat, left against the steps of the house just ahead. It was just a plain wooden bat, but it was better than nothing. She grabbed it and turned, facing the men behind her. There were four guys, clearly local gangbangers from the tats and their general swagger.

 

"Aww come on baby, you don't need to be like that." One of them flashed a smile and sauntered towards her.

 

"Leave me alone, I mean it." She said, backing up slightly.

 

"Put that down before you get yourself hurt sweetness, we just want to be friends is all..." Another started circling to the right, trying to force her into the alleyway.

 

Harley kept backing up, flicking a look over her shoulder. The alley was a dead end, some garbage cans, trash and not a whole lot else there. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. The first guy to speak was clearly the unofficial leader of this little group, if she took him down, the others might scatter. He kept advancing on her, she let herself look like she was afraid...acting like he expected her to. She also knew that no one was coming to save her tonight, whoever Mr. J had following her would just watch and report back...he'd been clear that she was on her own.

 

"You've got nowhere to go honey...come on, give me the bat now." The main guy said, coming even closer, holding a hand out as if he expected her to just meekly hand over the only weapon she had.

 

Harley nodded, as if she was going to do exactly what he wanted and then she shifted and swung, both hands on the bat, turning into the blow. The crunch as it took him right in the head was sickening and wet. She turned and drove another blow into his back, sending him crumpling to the ground.

 

"Crazy fucking bitch! Get her!" One of the others shouted and they came at her in a rush.

 

Harley swung the bat, impacting flesh and bone. They tried grabbing at her but she would slip out of their hands, more flexible than their average prey. One of them threw her into the wall and her head smacked hard but she didn't go down, elbowing one of them in the nose. She took out one of the guys knees, sending him screaming to the ground. She wiped the blood out of her eyes, figuring she'd cut her head. The biggest guy swung a piece of pipe at her and she ducked and came up, driving the bat up under his jaw and she felt it give. She stopped midswing as the last guy pulled a gun, holding at her.

 

"You're dead Bitch..." He said, spitting blood onto the ground, a gap in the front where she'd knocked some teeth out.

 

"Aww...afraid of little old me?" Harley laughed, and unzipped her little jacket, shrugging it off. "Can't we just be friends?" She spun in a little circle, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Isn't that what you said you wanted?" She turned and saw his hand was shaking, she felt a strange thrill of power go through her. She knew she was hurt...but she was riding so high off the moment she didn't feel a thing.

 

"Oh shit. We didn't know....I swear...." He stammered, backing away from her as she kept walking towards him a crazy swing in her hips.

 

"Too bad." She said and swung the bat hard, hitting his gun hand. The gun went off but it just hit the wall off the alley before skittering over the pavement harmlessly. Harley hit him again, feeling bone crack and something shifted in her brain. All her anger at the man from the Asylum, her anger at Mr. J for this ridiculous test, and at everyone trying to 'save her' came out as she kept hitting him, again and again. She stopped, arms aching from the exertion and looked at the bloody pulp that had been the gangbanger's head. She backed away just as she heard the sound of someone clapping at the exit to the alley.

 

Standing there, a grin on his face, was the Joker. He was wearing his purple leather coat, gold chains glinting in the bit of lamplight as he walked towards her, carefully as if sensing that she was still a little wild...not as safe as she normally was. "Well done Harley, I knew you had it in you. Too bad they didn't..." He laughed a little.

 

Harley threw the bloody bat at him, and just glared. "Screw you, Mr. J!!" She was pissed.

 

He avoided the bat easily and walked up to her, not terrible surprised when she slapped him hard. He allowed her the one but when he saw her go for a second he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her, spinning her around. "Are you done?" he growled into her ear. When he felt some of the tension leech out of her he let her go and stroked her cheek. "Don't ever hit me again." He said in a very quiet voice. The only reason she'd gotten away with it was that there was no one there to see it. "Do you understand?"

 

Harley felt the anger drain away and she nodded. "I understand." She said and then felt her vision swim a bit.

 

"Easy there," Joker grabbed her and checked her head, seeing the nasty gash there. He picked her up and carried her out of the alley and into the black SUV. "Lets get you home." He said and drove back to her apartment and after a quick scan of the rooflines he picked her up and carried her inside. He'd made sure there would be a distractions across town to keep the Bat from bothering them but he wanted to be sure. He took the back staircase and was grateful that she was able to unlock the door while he carried her. He sat her down on her couch and went and pulled the drapes. He locked her door and then went to her bathroom to get some first aid supplies. He took off his jacket and pulled her coffee table over, sitting on it while he cleaned the cut. "It's not too deep."

 

"My head feels fuzzy." She said, frowning a bit.

 

"You hit it pretty hard baby." He hated that he'd almost stepped in when he'd seen them smash her head into the wall. He'd seen her nearly go down but then come up swinging, and then watching her play with the last one. It had been like watching a cat with a wounded mouse. He kissed her softly. "You were glorious tonight, my deadly little monster." He whispered into her lips.

 

She was pretty spacey but smiled, "Daddy's little monster." She changed the words just a little and giggled.

 

He chuckled and got her all cleaned up, having a feeling that was exactly what she was. His monster. His creation. He stripped the blood-stained clothes off of her and picked her up and carried her in to bed. He'd keep an eye on her tonight. He'd been planning a more enjoyable end to their night but she needed some taking care of now. He tucked her in and laid down beside her on top of the covers. He stroked her hair, knowing that a fight like that would have exhausted her.

 

"'Nite Puddin.." She whispered, cuddling against the pillows.

 

"Nite baby." He answered and leaned down to kiss her hair. He'd originally wanted Frost to tail her, but had sent the man home at the last minute needing to be there to see it himself. He'd been wavering between wanting to save her and wanting to watch them hurt her. She was in under his skin and he wasn't sure he liked it, but moments like this, with the smell of her hair in his nose he loved having her right where she was. "Dangerous games have dangerous ends..." He whispered to himself. Sooner or later they were going to figure out that she wasn't a victim, then her choices would be gone. He laid there, listening to her breath and a strange contentment settled over him. He didn't sleep much, a side-effect of his fall into the Ace chemicals vat, but most times his mind was occupied with mad plots to terrorize Gotham and the Bat. They were still there, spinning in the background, but the main part of his brain was consumed with her. In those last moments of the fight he'd seen a little shimmer of his final masterpiece. She had used his tattoo not to beg for mercy, but to unnerve the man, make him hesitate so she could close in for the kill. He'd never been so proud of anyone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harley's head felt like it was splitting in two as she sat up in bed, and then made a mad grab for her duvet as she saw Frost sitting in a chair beside the bed. "What the hell!" She remembered Mr. J being there beside her as she'd fallen asleep.

 

"Boss had to get out of here, asked me to stay and keep an eye on you." He said. "I've got coffee brewing, you want some?" He stood, seeing the ugly bruising coming up on the side of her face.

 

"Yeah, just shut the door and I'll get some clothes on." She said, and once he was out of the room she pulled on a pair of pajamas. She padded out to the livingroom and took the mug from him, a sip confirmed that he'd made it the way she liked. She closed her eyes, glad the drapes were still closed. "I feel like shit."

 

"Getting shoved into a brick wall, head first, will do that." He said with a chuckle. "In all seriousness though, he said you did real good. Don't take it too personally, he tests everyone. Needs to know what everyone can take." He said in a more sober tone.

 

"He was pissed about Bruce Wayne." Harley shot back. "That's what that was about."

 

"No...it wasn't." Frost shook his head. "He cooled off in about ten minutes, or you'd have been seeing him that night." He sat down beside her. "Listen, and listen good Doc. You might have spent a few months in the Asylum with the Boss, and I don't want to know exactly what the hell is going on between the two of you now, but I've been with him since the beginning. I'm still alive because I know how to keep my head down and do my job, and because the Boss knows I'd die before I betrayed him. He's bringing you into the gang, in steps...but you're nearly there. We all get his mark, whatever he wants to put on us. We all get a job, then we all have to kill for him. You fail anywhere along the way, you get a bullet in the back of the head either from him, or me. Then you're in and there's no out."

 

Harley rubbed her arms, looking a bit daunted by the unvarnished truth Frost was handing out. "To be honest, I'm not really sure what this is either." She sighed.

 

"Don't feel too bad Doc, not sure the Boss does either." That was what worried Frost the most about the whole situation. The Boss always had a plan, every stage worked out masterfully. Since his escape from Arkham things were a lot more disjointed and erratic.

 

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better." She sipped her coffee.

 

"He wants you to give him a call once you're more awake. He said he had something he needs you to do tonight." He said and stood. "I'll make you some breakfast and then I gotta get going." He said.

 

"Thanks Frost." She just relaxed while he puttered around her kitchen.

 

"Under my name in contacts there's an address. It's the crew's informal meeting spot, if you get into trouble you can head there and lay low until we can figure something else out." If she was part of the Joker's crew now that meant making sure she knew the protocols.

 

Harley opened the contact and saw the address. "Ok, I got it."

 

Frost brought her her over a plate off eggs and toast. "Have your breakfast and then give the boss a call." He gave her a smile. "Make sure you take it easy today."

 

"I will." She promised.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was raining, making for a somewhat miserable vigil up on the rooftops of Gotham. He was watching Harleen Quinzel again. He frowned a little as she walked to the glass doors that lead to her balcony and taped a piece of paper to it.

 

'Come down and talk to me rather than sitting up there in the rain.'

 

Harley unlocked the patio door and sat down to wait. She wasn't sure what Mr. J's play was here but she'd do what he asked. She didn't have to wait long before a dark shadow landed on her balcony. "Come in." She called and as he entered she tossed him a towel.

 

"How did you know I was up there?" He asked.

 

"I caught a glimpse a while ago...makes sense if you're buying what the tabloids are printing." She rolled her eyes.

 

Batman nodded and wiped the worst of the water off with the towel. He saw the vivid bruise across the one side of her face and the hint of a cut just in her hairline. "A bunch of gangbangers got taken out last night by a blonde with a baseball bat. Was it you?" He asked, watching her carefully.

 

"Depends...you going to turn me in for beating the shit out of a bunch of would be rapists?" She met his eye defiantly.

 

"No...but I'd want to know what happened, and why you didn't call the cops." He said and sat down in one of her chairs.

 

"Why would I call the cops? So they can leak more stuff about me to the tabloids?" She didn't have to fake her anger. "I was only out last night because I can't leave my apartment at all during the day. I just wanted some air and those bastards showed up and I gave them what they deserved." She said quietly. "I'm tired of being a victim, and maybe the streets are a little bit safer tonight."

 

Batman nodded quietly, understanding the drive to seek revenge and punish the scum on the streets. Who was he to judge her for that? "I'd maybe save any further night excursions until you heal." He did say.

 

"Yeah, not bad advice." She got up and went to pour herself a drink. "Want one?"

 

"No...but thank you." He watched her, seeing differences in her posture between tonight and her meeting with Bruce Wayne. It was dramatic, a more confident stance, owning her space rather than shrinking from it. "So...what really happened the night of the Charity Ball. I know you couldn't have told Gordon everything."

 

"Why don't you ask the question you really want to?" Harley said in turn, sipping her drink and coming back to sit down. "Everyone wants to know after all."

 

"Are you in love with him?" He asked.

 

"No...but I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a draw." She said quietly. "He's a puzzle, and none of the pieces fit where they should. He's changing me, and it scares me."

 

Batman nodded quietly. "If you help me catch him, you'll be safe." He said.

 

"No...I need to do this myself. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I need you to let me deal with him my way." She met his eyes.

 

"He could kill you." Batman did not like this.

 

"Or I could kill him. Either way it'll be over." She said quietly. "I'm asking for some time. If I hear he's planning anything I'll leave word for you but I need to try." The more they talked the more she understood why Mr. J wanted her to do this. It was brilliant.

 

"I'll give you some time, Doctor Quinzel, but if you need help you have to ask for it." He stood and nodded. "Good luck."

 

"Thank you, and good night." She said and locked the door behind him, a grin crossing her lips as she drew the drapes.


	7. Crossing Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some elements from the movie, but reworked to fit more with my Harley & Mr. J Hope everyone enjoys it!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Master Wayne, there's some activity on the bug you planted in Ms. Quinzel's apartment." Alfred's voice came across the comm as Batman sped across Gotham. He and the GCPD were still mopping up the mess from the Arkham escape. He'd captured most of them, but there were still a few notable exceptions. The Riddler and Poison Ivy were still very much at large and causing general havok. What worried him more was that Professor Crane was still missing, but had gone dark. There'd been no whisper from him and that made Bruce all the more concerned about what he might have planned.

 

"Send the feed to the Batmobile." He answered, pulling into an abandoned warehouse to watch it. While he'd promised to give the Doctor time to handle Joker herself, he'd snuck in and planted a couple of bugs just to keep tabs on her. He would never have forgiven himself if he'd stepped away only for the Joker to murder her in her own bed. Or worse have her collapse in her apartment after a night of crime-fighting gone wrong and die alone because no one knew she needed help. He found himself hitting the button for sound as he saw the shadow of a man approaching Harleen's bed. The doctor was sleeping, but her visitor sat down beside her on the bed a pale hand reaching out to stroke her hair off her shoulder. Bruce recognized his old nemesis, but couldn't help but be mesmerized by how gentle he was being with the young woman. Joker leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He knew he should turn off the feed but he couldn't help but keep watching.

 

Harley shifted, turning on her back and smiling up at him. "Mr. J?" She brought a hand up to rest on his chest.

 

"Hey Baby..." He whispered and leaned down, stealing a soft kiss. "How's your head?" He moved back, letting her sit up.

 

"Feeling better." She sat up in bed, surprised to see him but not worried.

 

He'd stayed away for a few days, wanting to give her time to heal but he couldn't get her out of his head. "Good." He picked up her hand and kissed her palm, cradling it against his cheek. At first these had been the only touches they had shared, he still loved her hands. So very sensitive, delicate. He could make her blush just with his lips on her palm. He couldn't stop this craving for her, nothing was lessening it, not time nor his work, she was there in the center of everything. "I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered into the dark, eyes closed.

 

Harley stroked her thumb along his cheekbone, tracing the little J there below his eye. "So stop trying." She whispered back and leaned in, catching his lips in a kiss. She knew logically the Bat had to be watching them, but she didn't care. She knew Mr. J was just as aware as she was. She'd texted him details of her conversation with him after he'd left. If he was here, he was willing to take the risk.

 

He shifted, laying on his back with her riding him. She was wearing the nightgown he'd given her, silk against soft skin. His lips teased down her throat, resisting the urge to bite down. He had found the bug the Bat had left and wanted to give him a bit of a show. He slipped the thin straps off her shoulders and enjoyed the sight of her over him. He loved that while the Bat played the proverbial White Knight he was just as damaged and depraved as the people he helped the cops lock up. He let the silk pool around her waist and slid his hands up her sides, thumbs tracing the underside of her breasts. "So perfect." He whispered and leaned up, catching a nipple in his lips.

 

Harley slipped her hands into his hair, hips shifting against his restlessly. She could feel how hard he was underneath her, separated only by the rough fabric of his pants. She moaned softly as he scraped his teeth against her nipple. "Please..." She begged softly, rocking her hips against him. She let out a little gasp as he flipped her onto her back, claiming her lips aggressively. Her hands slipped down to the waist of his pants, unbuttoning the top and easing the zipper down.

 

Joker shifted a little, getting rid of his pants and not wasting any time before sheathing himself inside of her. He had been thinking about this since that night in the alley. Watching her beat the shit out of that punk had been so fucking hot. She cried out into his mouth as he took her roughly, but not in protest. Her hands were sliding down his back, nails digging in. He broke their desperate kiss and buried his face into her neck, anything forgotten but his body driving into hers.

 

She came around him, arching her body beneath his, feeling him set his teeth into her shoulder. "God....puddin', yes." She wasn't making any sense and didn't care it just felt so good.

 

"Easy baby...Daddy's got you." He murmured as he gripped her hips and finished with a few more rapid thrusts. He cried out into her skin, spending himself inside of her. Joker slowly came back to himself, kissing the bite marks on her skin, soothing them. She always left him feeling like this, languid and content. It had never been like this with anyone else, something about her just soothed the beast inside. She was special, so very special. He feathered kisses along her jaw, not wanting to stop touching her.

 

Harley stroked her hands through his hair, feeling wonderfully boneless. "I love you, puddin'." She whispered softly into his hair and then her eyes widened as he stiffened a little. She realized what she'd just said, and who she'd said it to. Fuck.

 

Joker stilled in her arms for a moment, his initial instinct to just get out of the bed and leave. He pushed it aside and just shifted off of her and cuddled her in his arms. He'd ignore it, it was safer than acknowledging it. "Get some sleep, baby." He stroked her back, thumb tracing the edges of her tattoo, staring right into the Bat's camera with a grin. He hoped he'd enjoyed the show.

 

Back in the abandoned lot, Bruce turned off the feed, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. The bastard knew the camera was there, it had all been for show. He was reminded just how uncomfortably tight his suit was, and hated that he'd been aroused by it at all. It was easier to think of the Joker as a homicidal maniac, keep him that one dimensional. Watching him with the doctor, things were not so clear cut. There was something really tender there, something real. He shook his head, not wanting to puzzle this out tonight. Once he was certain he could drive, he pulled out of the lot and headed home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Weeks. It had been weeks since Harley had woken up alone in her apartment. There hadn't been a single text, or phone call since that night. The press had stopped hounding her, latching onto the newest story going, the gang war between Joker and Penguin. Joker had hit the Iceberg Lounge, dozens dead and the place shot all to hell. She pulled her hoodie down around her face as she walked down the street. Her life had gotten to be a mind-numbing routine, and it was all that was keeping her going. She wasn't sleeping, and had started walking the streets at night, a baseball bat in hand, but everyone seemed to know who she belonged to and stayed well away. Every time she tried to sleep she would have nightmares, sometimes it was Mr. J killing her and other times it was the Bat killing him.

 

She finally gave up and went home, taking off her hoodie and grabbing her phone. She stared at it and dialed Frost's number. She listened to it ringing, wanting to scream in frustration as it just kept ringing. Finally he picked up.

 

"Frost."

 

"Where the hell is he Frost?" She said.

 

"Doc...you need to give him some space, ok?" Frost moved to a quieter area, still keeping an eye on the Boss.

 

"Fuck that Frost, I'm done waiting around. Where. Is. He?" Harley ground out. "Tell me or I'm going to go to every club in Gotham looking for him." She could hear the music in the background.

 

Frost swore under his breath. "We're at Scatter, it's a club on 5th." He said. "He's not going to be happy to see you here."

 

"That's my problem." She hung up and got changed. It was time to stop being passive. She drove and parked a little bit away from the club, heading in on foot. The bouncer at the door tried to turn her away, but as if summoned by her thoughts Frost came out and just put a hand on his shoulder and they let her in. Frost grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the corner near the bar.

 

"Get your hands off me Frost." Harley said, meeting his eyes.

 

"You're going to listen to what I have to say first Doc." He moved, blocking her view into the club. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. Just go home." He said quietly. "I don't know what the fuck happened, but he hasn't been himself. I've lost three guys this last week alone just for looking sideways at him. He's not safe right now." He rather liked the Doc and did not want to be picking bits of her up off the floor.

 

"It's my neck Frost, let me go." She said quietly. "Where is he?"

 

Frost let go of her arm and stepped aside. "VIP section, back of the room. Don't say I didn't warn you." He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her stride through the club.

 

Harley elbowed her way through the dancers, and people drinking more than was good for them. The music was blaring, and the lighting made it hard to focus. She saw the VIP section and her eyes narrowed as she saw Mr. J there, with two fucking bimbos hanging all over him. He was talking with another man while one of the sluts was kissing along his neck. She didn't even remember going up the steps, had no idea why the other man on the couch pulled a gun on her, but she was on the woman, grabbing her by her bleached blonde hair and hurling her across the table, drinks sent flying, glass breaking. "Get the fuck away from him."

 

"Well....hello Doctor Quinzel." Joker drawled, laughing a little at the utter fury on her face. He waved a hand at the man on the couch. "Give us a moment will you?" He said to him, eyes never leaving hers.

 

"Sure J, whatever you want. Girls...out." The man stood, putting his gun away and herding the shocked girls away, holding a napkin to the cut on the girl's arm from some of the broken glass wear.

 

Joker stood then, a muscle in his jaw tightening. "I don't remember inviting you here tonight. Doctor." He made himself use her title, distancing himself with words. "So imagine my surprise to see you fucking standing here." He growled, eyes locked on hers.

 

"What did you think was going to happen? You've ignored me for weeks. Weeks!" She all but shouted it at him.

 

"I've been a little busy. Or don't you read the papers anymore?" He circled around her. "You're just something fun I play with when I'm bored...that's all. If you weren't so good in bed, I'd have just killed you all ready." He said cruelly. "Don't show up here again, not unless I call for you." He said and turned, walking away. "Frost! Keys!" He shouted to his right hand man, catching them out of the air. He needed to get away from her, get the smell of her hair out of his brain. He wanted so badly to turn around, slam her against the wall and fuck her brains out. He didn't run but it was close as he got into his purple lambo and gunned the engine, peeling off from the club.

 

Harley was hot on his heels, and out on the pavement she spotted someone pulling up on a black motorcycle. She grabbed them by the back of their jacket and threw them to the ground, picking the bike up and taking off after the purple glow streaking down the street ahead. She leaned low over the bike, pushing it faster. A boyfriend in college had owned a motorcycle and had taught her to ride it, something that had driven her parents insane. She pulled up beside his window, willing him to look at her. She screamed in frustration as he put up a hand, trying to block the sight of her.

 

She torqued the gas and sped ahead of him, adrenaline pumping hard as she got out in front of him, scenery blurring all around her as she pushed the bike faster. She was going to MAKE him listen to her, even if it killed her. She jerked the front of the bike, laying it down at speed...sparks flying all around her as she leapt up onto the side, holding on as it skidded to a stop. She got off and walked forward, right into his path and stared at him, daring him to run her over. It never occurred to her that he wouldn't stop, not even a second of fear or hesitation. She saw a look of frustration hit his face just before he laid into the brakes, the beautiful sports car skidding to a stop just inches in front of her. She slammed her hands on the hood. "WE AREN'T DONE!"

 

Joker got out of the car, torn between wanting to kiss her and strangle her for that motorcycle stunt. He'd never been so equally turned on and scared out of his mind all at once. "You're such a pain in the ass." He said, walking up to her.

 

"You don't get to walk away from me, from this." Harley shook her head. "I've done everything you've asked of me, every single thing you've wanted. What more do I need to do to prove that I'm yours? That I love you?" She felt tears behind her eyes, knowing that was what was wrong.

 

"I'm not someone that's loved." He said, holding her gaze as a big rig started laying on its horn behind them. "There's no room for love. I execute my plans according to my will, my design...and you *Doctor* don't fit." He stopped in front of her. "You aren't part of the plan, so we're done."

 

"Just let me in...please..." She grabbed his face, feeling him drawing away and putting walls between them.

 

"Hey Dickhead! Mind screaming at your crazy bitch someplace else!" The trucker had gotten out of his rig and was storming towards them.

 

Harley grabbed the gun out of Mr. J's holster and just shot him, that feeling of power hitting her again as she turned the gun on Joker. Everything got very quiet, the world narrowing down to just them. At first he was grinning widely, as if he was mocking her then she watched the laughter melt off his face. His eyes locked on hers and he pressed his forehead to the muzzle of the gun.

 

"Go on then....do it." He goaded her. "Do it. Do it. Do it."

 

"Love scares you...and a gun doesn't." Harley said, seeing everything so clearly and her aim wavered. Suddenly he had the gun and it was pressed to her temple, her body thrown onto the hood of the car.

 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to point a gun at someone, unless you were ready to pull the trigger?" Joker leaned down, nose just a hairsbreath from hers. He pulled back the hammer, cocking the gun. He wanted to pull the trigger, it was a physical need. Blow her pretty brains out and he wouldn't need to look into those eyes anymore. He wouldn't have to ache for her, need her, hear her voice in his head, or dream about those lips on his skin. Just one pull of the trigger and she'd go away.

 

"Then go ahead...do it." She echoed his own words, not blinking. Harley knew that if she closed her eyes or looked away now it was all over.

 

He made a frustrated sound and moved back, easing the hammer back down and shaking his head. Tapping the gun against his own temple. "You know, if you weren't so crazy I'd think you were insane." He said, shaking a little as he backed away, watching her sit up on the hood of his car. It hit him like a baseball bat in that moment. He couldn't kill her. "You want in?" He said then. 

 

"Yes." She said, nodding to him.

 

"Then get in the car." He said, his voice thick with things he just didn't feel, thought he couldn't feel. He got into the car and once she was in he put it into gear and drove away from the body of the trucker and the fallen motorcycle. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, or where he was even going until they pulled up in front of Ace Chemicals. He stared at the building and took a deep breath before getting out. He hadn't been back here since that night, but it was still just as easy to break in. The old, rusty padlock no match for a well placed bullet. He didn't need to look back to know she was behind him, he could feel her like an itch under his skin. He knew her curiosity wouldn't allow her sense of self preservation to get in the way. She wanted to know even more than she wanted to live. He admired that in her, recognized the same trait in himself.

 

He found his way to the ladder that led up to the steel cat walk, high above the storage vats. It hadn't changed at all. He climbed up, hearing her heels clang on the rungs behind him. He waited at the top for her and offered her a hand, pulling deep into himself. He headed to the spot where it had all happened. "You asked me once how I became me. Do you remember what I told you?" He spoke into the silence.

 

"You said maybe one day I'd be ready to understand." Harley said, watching him in the dim lighting. The smell of the chemicals in here was stinging her eyes and nose but she could feel the strange energy in the air between them. She was finally going to get the answers she'd always wanted.

 

He nodded and walked to the gap in the railing, looking down at vat number eight. "This is where I became who I am, where the Bat made me." He said quietly. "He probably doesn't even remember that night, the night he created his own worst enemy." He closed his eyes, remembering the fight, the struggle that had ended with him falling into the vat of chemicals. The pain and agony that had seemed to go on forever, even though it was mere seconds in reality. 

 

Harley walked over and looked down, transfixed by the pale bubbling surface of the liquid. She felt him run the backs of his fingers down her arm, drawing her attention back to him. She looked down at the hand on her arm and then up to meet his eyes.

 

"Would you die for me?" He asked, something unreadable on his face.

 

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. She frowned as he moved away shaking his head as if having a private conversation with himself.

 

"Too easy....no...would you live for me?" He turned back, needing her to say yes. "Exist for me. Stay with me....always?" He walked back to her.

 

Harley drank in his words, and his underlying meaning. "Yes." It was what she wanted. To be his, to be with him.

 

"Be very sure, there's no going back from this. Desire becomes surrender...and surrender becomes power." he held his hand over her mouth, tattoo smile covering her own lips. "Make sure you want this...all of this." He said.

 

Harley shivered a little and nodded. "Please..." His fingers dragged over her lips and she knew then what she had to do. She pressed a kiss to his fingertips and then stepped back, falling off the catwalk. She saw the sudden surprise on his face as she fell, and she closed her eyes as the chemicals in the vat seemed to rush up to meet her falling form.

 

Joker watched her fall and turned away, meaning to just leave her there but that feeling in his gut made him turn, tossing his jacket aside and leaping in after her. He found her near the bottom and wrapped his arms around her, swimming up and brushing the thick liquid off her face. He breathed into her mouth, stimulating her to breath. He threw his head back and laughed as she drew a deep breath, hands coming up to grasp at his disintegrating shirt. He leaned down and kissed her as the emergency sensors drained the vat, streams of blue and red dye hanging in the liquid around them as they kissed. He knew her skin had to be burning...he remembered the pain but she was alive, like him. That was all that mattered to him. 


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Suicide Squad when Harley & Mr. J return to Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone that followed this story & took time to comment. You guys are awesome!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harley stood on the bridge, looking down at the water where she'd nearly downed and her life had been forever changed. She dropped the flowers in her hand down into the water. She heard footsteps behind her and pulled the hammer back on her gun. "That's close enough Batsy." She said softly, not turning her eyes from where the white flowers were floating on the water.

 

"I have to take you back in." Batman said, trying to read the mood that Gotham's Queen of Crime was in tonight. She and the Joker had been lying low ever since her jail break. There'd been no mass mayhem, no crime spree, no acts of bloody retribution.

 

"You're not taking me anywhere." She turned her head then and looked at him, pinning him with her tear streaked face. "You've done enough damage all ready, Mr. Wayne." Harley said his name, venom almost dripping from her words.

 

Bruce went utterly still at her words. "How..."

 

"I have eyes...I really don't understand how more people don't put two and two together." She said. "If you ever try and put me back in that hole I will make sure everyone on the planet knows it too." She made him a promise, blue eyes drilling into him. "You claim to be some bastion of justice and good...and you're worse than I am. The things they did to me in there....makes everything I've ever done seem like a tea party." She held her gun steady.

 

"What did they do to you?" He asked, seeing the pain and anguish pained on her face.

 

"What didn't they do would be a shorter list." She said quietly and met his eyes. "Did you know I was pregnant, the night you pulled me out of the river?" Harley said ever so softly. She saw the muscle in his jaw tighten. "My welcome party at Belle Reve took care of that. They wanted to try and break me, make me easier to control...so they beat me, and while I laid half conscious on the floor a few of them decided to have a little more fun. I lost my child after that. I wanted to die...but even then they wouldn't let me. They'd tie me down, shove a tube up my nose and force feed me to keep me alive. I slept on the concrete floor like an animal...they'd shock me if I touched the bars. Sounds like justice?" She circled him.

 

Bruce closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

 

"You will be...you all will be." Harley said.

 

"Does he know who I am?" He asked her.

 

"My puddin'? No you see Batsy, I'm a fan of symmetry. You knew me before I became Harley Quinn, so I get to know who you are under that cowl. You don't remember who Mr. J was....how you made him, so unless you break my rules...he'll stay ignorant." She said. "How does that feel to know that every single thing he's ever done, is your fault?" She paused and let that sink in.

 

"What do you mean Quinn?" He growled, not liking what she was insinuating.

 

"I mean you made him, just like he made me." Harley said. "If not for you, I'd still be Doctor Harleen Quinzel. If not for you, every person he's ever killed might still be alive. All the chaos he's caused, everything because of you. Sweet dreams Batsy...be seeing you around." She stepped off the curb and hopped into a black SUV that had just appeared and they sped off into the night. Gotham hadn't seen anything yet, but God...were they going to regret ever laying eyes on her.


End file.
